Breaking Up is Hard to Do
by jfine
Summary: The in and outs of falling in and out of love and maybe back in or out, who knows. featuring Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Will Ziva finally tell him that she loves him? Does he know already? Will he give in to her? Will they grow old together? TIVA! End?
1. Speechless

Tony and Ziva walked side-by-side down an alley, wearing their black work jackets and hats; Tony turns his hat backwards sliding his black sunglasses on.

"What color?"…Ziva asked.

"What?"…Tony responded.

Ziva stopped…"What color?"

"Huh?"…He turned back towards her…"OHHH!"…He said, remembering what she was talking about…"Beige."

"Good, light blue it is."…She said, walking past him.

Tony stared at her as she walked by; he shrugged, catching up to her.

"You sure about th…"…Tony started to say, when a motorcycle busts through a door, knocking Tony over, sending Ziva stumbling away from it.

The helmeted man on the motorcycle burns out, the back tire slides; leaving black and burnt rubber on the cement, it was now turned to the right, it quickly zooms away. Tony sits up, pulling his Sig, he fires several times before the motorcycle disappears out of the alley to its right.

"Are you alright!"…Ziva yelled, moving back to Tony, her Sig in hand.

"Go, go! I'm fine."…He yelled back.

Ziva was about to run after the motorcycle, but stopped, she headed through the door the motorcycle came out of, she rushed through a storage room of an auto parts store, dodging crates and boxes, she pushed her way through a set of swinging doors, she ran down an aisle, yelling at a man standing by the front door…"Open the door!"

The man grabbed the door, opening it as Ziva dashed outside; the man on the motorcycle was coming towards her. Ziva jumped sliding across a hood just as the man was about to pass her, she connect with her foot to his face, knocking him off the motorcycle.

The man flew backwards as Ziva slid halfway off the other side of the hood, dropping her gun. She drops the rest the way off the hood, she tries putting weight on her foot, but can't. She grunts in pain as the man started to stir. She turned in the direction of her gun and started to hobble towards it, dropping to her knees. She started to crawl.

The man sits up, throwing his helmet to the side, he moves his hand to his waist, pulling a pistol…"You bitch…"…He yelled, raising his gun.

Three rounds enter his chest as Ziva looked on, she quickly looked back; Tony was standing next to her, smoke escaping from the muzzle of his firearm.

Tony takes a step to his right, kicking Ziva her weapon. She grabs it, training it on the man as Tony carefully made his way to him.

Tony stood over him; the man's eyes were opened…"He's toast."

Ziva lies back, she groaned as Tony took a handkerchief from his pocket, picking up the man's gun.

Tony walked to her, setting the gun on the hood of the car…"You okay?"

Tony offered his hand…"I am fine."…She said, sitting up, she placed her feet together, taking his hand, he pulls her up.

She groans yet again, stumbling forward, falling to her knees, she raises her hands catching herself on him, her hands mid-thigh as her face turned, pressing against his crotch, remaining there.

"Uh, Ziva?"…Tony said, holding his hands out to the side.

"What in the hell are you doing, DiNozzo!"…Gibbs yelled, moving towards them, McGee right behind them, weapons drawn.

Tony turned his head…"Huh? How is this…"…Gibbs just started at him, Tony sighed…"Sorry, Boss."

Ziva stood quickly; she limped towards Gibbs, sliding her injured right foot along the pavement, she returns her weapon to its holster, she roamed around the area, trying to walk off her injury.

Ziva turns; Tony was in her face…"Have you ever noticed, you're the Mossad assassin, but I kill more people than you, Zee-vah?"

"A lot more people hate you, Tony."…She smirked.

"Heh."

"What? Is that funny?"

"No, but considering who you work for, I'll take that as a compliment."

Ziva shook her head, still limping.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just a clamp. I will be fine."

"Cramp, not clamp, Ziva."

"Yes, that, too."…She answered; she glimpsed down at her watch…"I must go."…She quickly limped past Gibbs.

"Where you going, Ziva?"…Gibbs asked, watching as she moved past him.

"Tony you will do the paper work, yes?"…She looked back, still moving.

"Yeah, yeah."…Tony replied, waving at her.

Ziva gets in the car and pulls up beside Tony; he leans down, his hands on the window…he nodded, stepping back…"By the way…nice kick, Pelé."…He smirked, as Ziva looked at him confused.

"He played soccer! I hate soccer and I know who he is!"…Tony groaned…"He was in greatest World War II soccer movie ever made, 'Victory' with Michael Caine and Sly Stallone?"…Ziva shrugs, pulling away…"You know, Rocky Balboa? Yo, Adrian!"…He yelled, watching her drive away…"Futball? Anyone know how to say soccer in Hebrew! Anyone! Hell, I give up! She's gone anyway."…He sighed, turning back towards the crime scene…"Now that I think about it, it might be the only World War II movie about soccer."…He shrugged.

"Look on the bright side, Tony."…McGee said.

Tony looked at a squatting McGee, near the dead man…"What's that, Probie?"

"Killing a dirtbag means less paperwork than a live one."

"Heh. True."

"You've killed six guys in the past month, Tony."…McGee said, clicking away at his iPhone.

"You're keeping track of how many people I've killed, McGeek!"

"Uh."…McGee stood…"Yeah, I guess so."

"What can I say, McGee…my Sig loves shooting people!"

"If you two don't get back to work, I'm gonna shoot you both!"…Gibbs yelled.

"You got it, Boss."…Tony and McGee responded at the same time.

"More research for your next book, huh, McGee?"…Tony said, boasting a huge grin…"Special Agent Tommy…a killing machine by day, an ever ready Italian stallion at night? Heh."…He grinned…"A master with his gun and his…"

"DiNozzo, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna turn the Italian stallion into a Gelding."...Gibbs threatened.

Tony gulped loudly…"Shutting up, Boss."

* * *

The sliding doors of autopsy opened, Ducky steps through smiling…"Ah, Ziva…Mr. Palmer said you needed to see me, what can I do for you, my dear?"

Ziva was sitting on the closest autopsy table to the door…"It's my right foot, Ducky."

Ducky pulls up a stool and sits in front of her…"Let me take a look."…He starts to pull at her black boot; she lets out a yelp…he stops, looking up at her…"I barely touched you."

She grips the edge of the table, slamming her eyes shut…"Pull!"…She yelled.

Ducky yanks the boot off as Ziva gritted her teeth, swallowing her pain.

Ducky examines her foot, applying pressure, observing Ziva for visual and aural cues. He presses his fingers on the top of her foot, she lets out a groan…"Ah, good news, I don't believe it's broken…however, it's most likely sprained, which is actually worse, in that it takes longer to heal."

He stood, moving to drawer, opening it, taking out an ace bandage…"I sprained my foot once."…He said, moving back to her, he sat back in front of her and started to wrap her foot…"I was 13, I had just received my first kiss."…He smiled…"Maggie O'Leary, she was Irish, the mouth on her…"…He chuckled…"And freckled, OH MY…"

"Ducky, my foot?"

"Ah, yes…well, you'll need to apply ice packs to your foot for twenty to thirty minutes every three to four hours. You also need to elevate it, above your heart level. You'll also need to take an over-the-counter anti-inflammatory medicine and of course, pain killers, if needed."

"You can't give me something to numb it?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that!"

"I…I have a date tonight."

"Ah, I see."…He lets out a small laugh…"I'm sorry, dear…there's no instant cure for a sprain."

"Ducky, I HAVE to go and I HAVE to wear heels."

Ducky chuckled, but quickly stops as he peered at the not amused look on Ziva's face…"Well, if you can stomach the pain…but good lord, you'll be feeling it tomorrow."

"I do not care…I promised Tony."

"Our Tony?"…Ducky said, surprised.

Ziva softly sighed…"Yes."

He pats her on the side of the knee, giving her a smile…"Finally asked, did he?"

Ziva was silent as Ducky slid back towards the drawer on his stool, he opens it, taking out two bottles, he slides back…"Are you allergic to any medications?"

She shook her head no.

"Good, this one is for keeping the swelling down…and this one is for the pain…"

Ziva grabbed the bottles and hopped off the table, grabbing her boot and made her way to the elevator…"Sorry, Ducky, I have to go..."…She stepped into the elevator…"Thanks."

"Ziva…don't…"…The elevator doors closed…"Drink alcoholic bev…"…He stopped, looking concerned, he sat back on his stool…"Ziva and Tony? I will hope for the best."…He said, letting out a smile.

* * *

Tony pulled up outside of Ziva's apartment in his 1968 Shelby Mustang; it was fire engine red with two white stripes running down the middle of the car. He turns off the engine and opens the door, but stops.

He adjusts the rear view mirror, looking at his hair, he's about to touch it, but stops…"Heh. Perfect."…He flexes his neck, lifting the knot of his light blue, adorned by little white stars; he covers his mouth, checking his breath. He looks at the mirror…"What am I doing, it's not like I'm gonna get laid anyway."…He opens the door, stepping out.

He moved to Ziva's door, wearing a beige suit, with a white silk dress shirt, he knocks.

He looks at his watch…"6:29."…He knocks again.

The doors opens…Ready to go?"…He said.

Ziva stood wearing a light blue evening dress, mid-thigh length, tight to her hips. The front was rather revealing, with her breasted pushed together, her left hand fidgeting with her Star of David necklace. The spaghetti straps hung softly on her shoulder, her hair up, several curls hung in front of her face; tiny blue stone earrings decorated her perfect earlobes. She turned, showing her back, her dress was very low cut; showing a lot of skin.

"Holy crap."…Tony uttered, not believing what he was seeing.

"You like, yes?"…She grinned.

Tony just stood there, speechless.

She chuckled as she stepped out, closing the door. The clicking of her heels on the sidewalk caught Tony's attention; they were light blue with a tiny strap along the edge, about halfway up her feet, keeping her heels locked into place.

Ziva looked Tony up and down smiling…"Very handsome."

Tony remained silent, just staring at her.

Ziva grabbed Tony's tie…"We match."…She smiled again, holding it against her dress.

She lifted the end of the tie upwards, under his chin, lifting it…"Tony DiNozzo, speechless? That's a first."

Tony's eyes were locked onto her chest; Ziva looks down, then slaps him across the face.

He shook his head…"Holy FREAKIN' crap!"

Ziva laughs…"Come, we will be late."…Ziva tightens her grip on his tie, tugging ever so lightly as she spun slowly away from him; she grimaced painfully, pulling him towards the car.


	2. Reunion

Tony turned off the car, taking the keys from the ignition. He held them in his hands, fumbling with them.

Ziva pulls the handle, opening the passenger side door. Tony quickly grabs her left hand, making her look down at it, her eyes wandered upward. Tony's head was down, staring at his keys.

"Are you sure about this, Ziva…it's my twenty year high school reunion and I'm not sure if I want to go."

"You have been thinking about that for the last three hours, yes?"

"No, not really…why?"

"Because you said exactly seventeen words since we have been in the car."

"Seventeen? You've been counting?"

"Yes."

Tony turned his head, feasting on her with his eyes…(God, you look good)…He thought to himself, his lips opened, but he didn't say anything, he pulls away his hand…"Thank you for coming with me."

Ziva grabs back his hand…"What is really wrong, Tony?"…She asked, interlocking her fingers with his.

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me, Tony."

"Don't you think I've did enough of that for a lifetime?"

"Are you going to make me slap you like Gibbs does?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh."

"I speak five languages fluently, but I do not understand chuckles, Tony…talk to me."…She grips his hand tightly.

Tony swallowed hard…"Believe it or not, Ziva…I see myself as a failure."

Ziva laughs…"That is what this is all about, because you feel like a failure?"

"Never mind."

"No, this is good; you are opening up…why are you a failure?"

"I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, Ziva…and look at me now, I'm a cop making about 45,000 a year while everyone I went to school with…"…He sighed deeply…"Like I said, never mind."

"Why are you feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Oh, I dunno, Ziva, it could be the constant…"…Tony started to speak in a deeper voice…"'You're going to end up in the gutter, Anthony' or 'You disappoint me, Anthony,' or my favorite, 'You still don't have your own team? I didn't raise you to be a follower, Anthony. DiNozzo's are leaders, not followers, Anthony,' or the classics, 'When are you going to settle down and make something of your life? Don't you want a wife and children? Your mother would be rolling in her grave if she saw you now, Anthony!'"

Tony shook his head…"HAHA, that's my daddy! 'And it's not like I'm going to live forever, Anthony.'"…Tony snarled, impersonating his father one last time, before pulling at the door handle. He tries to get out of the car, but Ziva doesn't let go of his hand.

"Your father sounds like an ass."

"Well, I don't have the voice down perfectly, but yeah."

"That is not what I meant."

Tony covered his face with his left hand…"I know…I'm sorry."

"You are not the only one who has a tough father…I…"

"I know that, it just…life can suck."…He said, interrupting her.

"Are you ashamed of being a cop?"

Tony turned back towards her…"No, no, not at all."…He half-heartedly smiled…"Heh. I love my job, you know that."

"Then why should it matter what he thinks?"

Tony relaxes his right hand; slowing pulling away his fingers, sliding them along her palm slowly…"The same reason you care about what your father thinks…Ziva."

Tony stepped out of the car, he moves around to her side, she popped a couple pills into her mouth and swallowed them. He opens the door, extending his left hand…she turns in the seat, setting her feet down gingerly on the pavement below, she looks away from him gritting her teeth, trying not to show any pain, she stood smiling…"Toda."

Ziva steps away from car as Tony shut the door…"I do like your car…why have I not seen it before?"

"It was a gift."...Tony replied…"Ready?"

Ziva cocked her head, as to say, that's it? She started to say something when a curly blonde haired man dressed in a black suit yelled…"DiNozzo?!"

Tony turned, he walked towards him smiling; the man raised his hands, looking for a hug.

Tony punches him as hard as he can in the face, the man falls hard.

"Tony!"…Ziva yelled.

The man laughs, showing his blood stained teeth…"I deserved it."

Tony holds out his hand…"I told you, Jimbo, if I ever saw you again, I was gonna punch you in the face."…He accepts Tony's hand, getting up.

He turns his head, spitting blood. He then wiggles his front tooth…"Still holding that grudge, I see."

Ziva stood behind Tony, she clears her throat.

"Oh, Ziva…this piece of crap is James Alford, he's a real loser."

"Ziva? Sounds exotic."…James lowers his hand from his mouth, extending it towards Ziva.

"I will pass."…Ziva tries hiding her shuddering.

"She's uber hot, dude."…James said, with a bloody grin…"Known her long?"

Tony stepped in between them…"Do you want punched again?"

"Maybe."…James leans to his right, looking at Ziva…"It might be worth it."…He sees Tony's car…"Oh, man…you still have the Shelby?!"…He exclaimed, walking towards it.

Tony lifts his hand, stopping James from walking past…"You do remember me punching you in the face, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…I know, I know, T-bone."

"T-Bone?"…Ziva asked, curiously.

"It's because he used to bone…"…James started to say.

Tony backhands him in the gut.

He grunted, bending over at the waist…"So, I heard you were a cop."…He said, his voice strained.

"Yeah….and no, I can't get rid of tickets for you."

"Then what good is it being a cop?"…He laughed…"Just kidding. My dad still takes care of those for me. Hey, hate to get punched and run, but the wifey is giving me the evil eye."…He nodded with his head in the direction of front door of the high school; a dark haired woman stood with her arms crossed staring at them.

"Let me guess, third wife?"

"How'd you know?"

"I've seen that look before."

"Oh, you've been married three times, too?"

"Nope, never married."

"Bachelor to the end, huh? That's the T-bone, I know."…He said, letting out a laugh…"See you inside; I'm SO spiking the punch."…He whispered, then hurried over to his wife.

Ziva moves next to Tony…"Interesting friend...and this T-bone nickname, you will have to…"

Tony grabs her hand, but quickly pulls away; he takes a step…"Sorry."

Tony waited until she caught up with him. They made their way to the entrance.

"Karaoke?!"…Tony said, sounding excited, as he read a sign stepping inside.

Ziva gave him an odd look.

"Yeah, I hate it, too."...He responded.

A woman pointed down the hall to a large set of double-doors…"Class of '88."…She hands him name tags.

He signs the name tags; he turns and presses one to her Ziva's chest. Her eyes scanned up as he pulled his hand away, but quickly moved it back, peeling it off and turning it 180 degree…"Heh. Upside down."

"Wait, it's crooked."…Tony started to peel it off again.

Ziva slaps his hand…"It is fine."

They stepped through the large doors; there was small karaoke stage to the right, a dance room in the middle and buffet line on the left.

He smacks on his name tag, which read: "The Big D."

Ziva shook her head, letting out a chuckle. She squinted her eyes thinking, then looked down at her name tag, which read: "Sweet Cheeks."…She sighed, ripping her name tag off.

"Aww, come on, Ziva…I love that name. Heh."

Ziva groaned, even though she did love it when he called her that.

"Tony?!"…A dark haired woman yelled running at him, she leaps into his arms.

Ziva took a step back…"Friend of yours?"

"Camilla?"

"You remember me!"…The woman settles herself, pulling down on her black dress…"I didn't think you'd come, Tony!"

Ziva was staring at the woman; she gives a nudge to Tony.

He turns his head…"Huh? OH! Ziva, this is Camilla, Camilla, Ziva."

"Nice to meet you, Camilla."…Ziva said, holding out her hand towards the woman.

Camilla hugs Ziva, hopping up and down…"Any friend of Tony's is a friend of mine!"…Ziva grabs a hold of her arms, stopping her, she turns away winching in pain.

Camilla smiled, staring at Tony…"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"Gosh, the last time I saw you….oh God, your mother's funeral."

"Yeah."…He said, lowering his head.

She reaches across; grabbing his hand…"I'm sorry."

A man walks up behind her, holding two cup…"Baby?"

Camilla turns…"Thank you, Honey."…She takes a cup from his hand…"I'd like you to meet my fiancé."

"Tony DiNozzo."…Tony extends his hand

The man shakes Tony's hand…"Robert Smoker…did you say, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, why…have I busted you before?"

Camilla laughs, patting Tony on the chest; she quickly slides her hand along his lapel, straightening it.

Ziva stepped to Tony, bumping him, she clears her throat…"My mouth is dry; Tony…will you get me a drink, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"Bob, can you get her a drink, I'd love to catch up with Tony some more."…Camilla smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."…He reluctantly said, moving towards the punch bowl.

Ziva remained standing there…"Maybe you can dance with Bob while I dance with Tony…Viva was it?"

"Ziva."…She announced firmly.

She smiled, pulling Tony towards the dance floor.

Ziva lifted her hands in frustration as Robert came back with a cup of punch…"So, that's the famous DiNozzo, huh?"…Handing the cup to her.

Ziva looked at him oddly as the man stared at Tony and Camilla…"Famous DiNozzo?"…She asked, but the man kept staring at them, not answering.

Ziva snapped her fingers, but his attention remained locked on them.

Ziva sighed, downing the cup of punch. She grabbed the man's cup and drinks it; too…"I need more."…She declared, hobbling over to the punch bowl.

Camilla was laughing loudly as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. Tony turned his head, looking at Ziva as she stood at the punch bowl. Camilla raised her hand, bringing his face back towards her…"Your wife has you all the time, I'd like five minutes, please."

Tony laughed…"Ziva? My wife?"…He looked back at Ziva and once again Camilla moved his face back.

"She's not?"

"She's my partner."

"Partner?"

"She works with me at NCIS."

"What is NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"You're in the military?"

"Nah, just police them."

"That sounds…interesting, so you're a cop? You're really a cop?"…Camilla said, sounding shocked.

Tony nodded…"What does Bob do?"

"I'm a defense attorney."…Bob said…"Mind if I dance with my fiancée?"

"Not at all."

Camilla raised her hand, waving at Tony as he backed up, he turned, Ziva was in his face.

"Jesus, you scared the…"

Ziva chuckles…"Dance, yes?"…She downs another cup of punch, placing the cup on a table; she grabs Tony hand and guides him back onto the dance floor.

She stops; she swiftly turns around, grabbing his other hand, pulling Tony into her body.

The front of their bodies touching as they slowly moved their feet as one.

Ziva closed her eyes, letting go of one of his hands, placing her free hand, palm down and laying the side of her head on his chest.

His hand moved to her lower back, hold it there cautiously, as they danced in place…"Are you okay?"

She smiled, not saying a word.

"Camilla said the funniest thing, Ziva."

Ziva didn't respond; she remained silent, hugging onto Tony.

"Heh. She thought we were married."

Ziva opened her eyes and was about to say something when Bob rushes off the dance floor, leaving Camilla behind.

"Wait, Bob!"…She yelled, going after him.

"I wonder what that's all about?"…Tony wondered.

"He's jealous."

"Of what?"

"You."…Ziva re-closed her eyes and was about to place her head back on Tony's chest, when Tony pulled away…"Where are you going?"

"I have to make it right."

"How?"

"I'm gonna tell him that I'm already crazy about someone else."…Tony turned, running after them.

She smiled, licking her lips…"Good punch."…she giggled.

Tony walked back into the room, a crowd had gathered around the small karaoke stage. Ziva was holding the microphone, singing at the top of her lung, "Hello," by Lionel Richie in Hebrew.

He made him way through the crowd, making it to the front of the stage…"What the hell are you doing, Ziva?"

She looked at him and smiled, she wobbled…"I lub do, To-nyyyyy."…She giggled

"Was that Hebrew? Are you drunk?"

"Ani ohevet otcha."…She uttered; then quickly covers her mouth with her hands, dropping to her knees, then forward. Tony catches her in his arms and she vomits all over the floor, barely missing him.

"I'll take that as a yes."...Tony grunted, looking down at the floor, seeing something in her vomit…"Ziva?"…He said, but she had passed out.

* * *

Tony taps Ziva softly on the face; trying to wake her, she was sitting on a bench outside of the school.

He taps her a little harder and she awakens, lifting her leg, kicking him in the groin.

He falls to his knees, his hands holding his groin.

Ziva shakes her head, looking down…"What are you doing down there?"

He groaned loudly, he tries to stand…"Owww."...He falls forward, landing face first into her lap.

She moves her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair…"Pelé, again, yes?"…She smirked.

He turns his head, groaning…"I knew you knew."

She lets out a giggle, lifting up his head. She tries to stand, but her foot gives out and she falls on top of Tony, sending him backwards, she was now straddling him.

She starts laughing uncontrollably in his face.

"What did you take?"

Ziva continued to laugh.

"Ziva!"

Ziva stopped, she leans down kissing him…she sits up…"Help me take off my dress."…She starts yanking at her dress, trying to take it off.

He quickly turns her over; he lied on top of her, his hands pinning her arms to the ground…"Ziva?"

She smiled…"Yes?"

Tony looked into her eyes, he slowly started to lower his head, he was just about to kiss her, when she turns her head and starts to vomit again.

Tony leaned up, eventually standing. Ziva groaned, her hands moved to her stomach holding it.

* * *

Ziva awoke lying on a couch, inside a very large house; a cold wash cloth was across her forehead, covering her eyes. Her heels were off; an ice pack was strapped to the top of her right foot; she was covered by Tony's jacket.

"Tony?"…She called out, but there was no response, sitting up.

She tested her foot, applying pressure to the ball of her foot, before trying to stand. She stood careful, letting out a soft groan. She wrapped his coat around her shoulders, holding it closed.

She headed towards a lighted part of the house…"Tony?"…She said, walking into a kitchen. The back sliding door was open, the sun was about to come up.

She stepped out onto a deck. She squinted, seeing Tony sitting at the far end of a dock, his legs hanging off the side, leaning right against a large post.

"Hey."

Tony looked back; he was eating a piece of pizza. She limped towards him slowly. She stopped next to him.

He reached up with his left hand; she put her hand in his and sat down next to him, hanging her feet over the edge, next to his.

"Want some?"…He asked.

She placed her left hand over her stomach and grunted, shaking her head no.

Tony was staring straight ahead; the sun was just about to peek through the horizon over the Atlantic.

Ziva lifted her hand to his face, caressing it softly…"Did I do anything…weird?"

"Heh."


	3. Reflections

"Beautiful."…Ziva smiled, speaking softly, looking at the horizon, just as the sun breaks through.

Tony tosses a small piece of crust into the ocean…"You feeling better?"

"Yes…"

"Good."…He started to get up, pulling his left leg above the dock, setting the heel of his shoe down.

Ziva grabs his left hand…"Sit with me."

Tony sat back down, leaning his back against the post, facing her. His feet flat, together, his knee halfway bent, his hands rubbing his knees.

She looked down, staring into the ocean…"Where are we?"

Tony didn't respond, she swings her head around, looking at him…he was staring at her, with a smile on his face.

She cocked her head to the right…"Tony?"

"My father's, Ziva."

She looked back towards the house.

"No, he's not here…he's in Jamaica."

"Oh."…Her eyes moved back to Tony…"Uh."

"Go ahead, you can ask."

"What do you mean?"

"The car was a gift from my mother, when I was twelve. Yes. Twelve. She never did anything normal. She died when I was thirteen, so I put the car in storage. I dunno why I got it out, maybe, because I was ashamed?"…He shrugged.

Tony laughs…"She was funny. Crazy, but funny, Ziva."…He turned his head to right, looking down at the water…"She used to throw leftovers into the ocean right here, thinking she was feeding the shark from Jaws."

"Really?"

"She was unique."…He smiled…"Or insane, it depends on what specialist you talked to."

"Why did you punch that man?"

"Stupidity. We did something stupid and he ratted me out and we both had to go to this stupid boarding school. It turned out not be so bad, but three months in, my mom dies suddenly."…Tony swallows hard, he closes his eyes remembering…"Last thing she said to me, 'I love you, Rudolph.'"

"Rudolph? What?"…Ziva said, confused.

Tony shrugs, opening his eyes…"Dad always told me, she always thought I looked like Rudolph Valentino."

Ziva chuckles, but quickly stops…"Sorry."

"Don't be…he was the 'Latin lover.' Heh."

Tony sighed, lowering his head…"I miss my mom."

Ziva moved to her knees, placing her hands on top of his…"My mom died giving birth to Tali."

Tony looked up…"I'm sorry."

"It is okay, I was only four, I do not remember much, except that she was beautiful."

"Well, yeah…she'd have to be, Ziva…look at you."…Tony said with a smile.

Ziva laughs…"You think I am beautiful?"

"Lets just say, I wouldn't kick you out of bed. Heh."

Ziva leered at Tony, his hands were still on his knees.

She applys pressed to his hand, pushing his knees down, she crawled over the outside of legs until she was straddling him…"Tony, may I ask you something?"…She said, her mouth mere inches from his.

Tony slowly nodded; he tilted his head, moving his head forward. 

She pulled back…"Camilla was your first, yes?"

"Heh. Maybe."

"Bob referenced to you as the 'famous DiNozzo,' whatever that means. What is with you and nicknames?"…She shook her head.

"Me, famous? Heh."…He laughed…"T-bone, umm, it means…"

Ziva sat back on his knees, extending her index finger to his lips…"I know."…She replaced her index finger with her thumb and slowly ran it over his lips as her fingers slid sensually across his jaw.

Tony opened his mouth; she slid the tip of her thumb into his mouth, then back down, wetting his chin and lower lip.

She moved her left knee up, sliding it along his leg, her right knee quickly followed. Her left hand now joined her right, caressing his face…"You need to shave."…She smiled.

Tony's cheeks rose as he was about to chuckle when Ziva leaned forward, kissing him.

She groaned falling back, she started laughing, lying on her back in the middle of the dock.

"What did I do?"

Ziva continued to laugh…"My foot…it hurts."…Her laughter stopped, she covered her face with her hands, breathing heavily.

Tony leaned up, moving to a squatting position, lifting her foot; his left hand held her heel as his right hand ran over the top of her foot…"Better?"

"Yes, but that is the wrong foot."…She laughed, dropping her hands to her waist.

"Heh. I didn't want it to get jealous."

Tony lifted Ziva hurt foot carefully; he starts to rub it gently. He leans down, kissing it…"All better."

She reaches out, grabbing his tie…"Come here."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Don't you know when a woman is giving you access to kiss her?"

"Oh, that come here. Heh."…He smiled…"Permission to come aboard?"

Ziva started to chuckle…"Granted."

Tony leaned down, she spreads her legs letting Tony slide between them. His mouth stopped right before he kissed her, his hand traveled down her body to her legs and under her skirt.

He quickly kisses her as he brings up a gun; he pulls back the slide, showing it to her.

"What? A girl needs protection, yes?"…She grinned.

"Heh."

"What?"…Her hands moved back to his face.

"Oh, nothing…just wondering where you hid your knife."…He said, grinning ear to ear.

She raises her hands up, grabbing the back of his head, pulling it downward; kissing him deeply…"Keep looking."…She chuckled, letting her fingers run through his hair as he raised his head.

He looked down at her as she stared up at him, their eyes met.

He lowered himself, his lips barely touching hers…"I love you, Tony."…She softly spoke, finally telling him, a tear crawled down her left cheek.

His right thumb wiped away her tear, he smiled, kissing her. 


	4. McInterruptus

Ziva slept quietly, still wearing his jacket, her face pressed against the passenger side window of Tony's car, basking in the sunlight.

The door opens, her body moves with the door, a hand catches her, holding her up.

Tony slides his hand under her knees, lifting her in his arms.

She awakens in his arms, opening her eyes slightly, but quickly closing them again.

She smiles as he carried her towards her front door, her head laid softly against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers dug into the hair on the back of his head.

He stopped at her door…"Ziva?"…He softly spoke.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him…"Yes?"…She said, still smiling.

"Where are your keys?"

"Lost them, I have to pick the lock to get inside."

Tony looked at her confused…"Every time?"

She nodded as he set her down; she lifted her hand to the top of the door, running her fingertips along the door jam, pulling a piece of tape off.

"What's that about?"…He asked.

"Cheap early warning device, yes?"

"I have one, too, Ziva…it's called an alarm system."

She turned back to him…"You can hack an alarm, Tony…but you can not un-break a piece of tape."

"Um, how about getting a new piece of tape?"…He retorted, cracking a grin.

She thought for a moment…"Shut up."

"Heh."

She pulls a two pins from her hair and quickly picks the lock, pushing the door open…"Voila!"…She exclaimed, smiling, she turned back; he kisses her deeply, catching her unaware.

She started to pull back, but stopped, giving in. Her eyes closed, losing herself in his kiss.

Tony breaks the kiss. Her eyes still closed, her lips puckered, her eyes shot open, seeing his face slowly pulling back…"Where did you go?"…She said, appearing confused…"Do you not want to come in?"…She asked.

"More than anything."…He said, giving her a smile, followed by a frown… "But, I have to go, Ziva."

"Why?"

"I have a date."

"What?!"…She said, starting to get angry.

"With McGee."…He smirked…"Remember, we're on hotline duty this weekend."

"No, I will call Gibbs; I will make something up."

"What?"

"You have food poisoning from the reunion; you had bad clams, yes?"…She spoke rapidly… "And I-I am taking care of you….or, or…you threw out your back playing some stupid game and it will take all weekend to heal…or maybe…"…She continued on, rambling.

He stepped towards her, bringing his hands to her face…"Stop."

"But…but…but…"

Tony leans in, kissing her again…"Take care of that foot, okay?"

He turned away from her; taking a step towards his car.

"Tony."…She said, making him stop…"Your jacket."

Ziva slid off his jacket, holding it out towards him as he turned back taking it from her…"Thanks…and your butt is…magnificent."…He smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

She watched as he got into his car and drove off. She stood there for a moment hoping it was a mistake, that he would come back. She sighed, stepping back into her apartment; she closed the door, throwing her back against it.

She groaned pushing herself away from the door. She limped towards her bedroom, passing through it, heading into her bathroom.

She stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection, she lowered her head, turning on the faucet, she looked back up; tears once again crawled down her face.

She tosses her hands to her face, taking a huge breath, she sniffled as she lowered her hands…"No wonder he did not sleep with you, you have puke breath."…She groaned, looking at herself.

She dabble some soap in her palms and rubs them together, before scrubbing her face.

She takes her toothbrush from a Mossad coffee mug sitting on the sink, she applies a large amount of toothpaste on the bristles; she opens her mouth and starts brushing her tongue vigorously.

She clamps down on the toothbrush; she reaches up, pulling a long, silver object from her hair, her hair fall. She extends her right hand to the side, tossing it through the bathroom door; sticking into her bedroom wall next to another knife.

She sticks out her tongue, continuing to scrub it.

"So, this is what Ziva's bathroom looks like."

She slowly turned her head, Tony stood in the doorway holding her heels by their straps…"Forgot your shoes."

She turns away from him…"How did you get in here?"

"I walked."

She quickly turns towards him; squinting her eyes.

He smiled, tossing her shoes backwards over his right shoulder.

She crosses her arms…"I thought you had to work."

"I do."

She turned back to the mirror…"Then you better get going."…She leans down, gathering water into her hands; she closes her eyes, splashing her face several times until all the soap had vanished.

She leaned up; she reaches to her left, searching for a towel on the rack. She opens her eyes; he was standing behind her holding the towel.

She turned towards him. He held the towel up, pressing it softly against her face. He tosses it to his left, it lands in the hamper.

"How did you know that was there?"

"I didn't."…He smirked.

Tony took a step towards her, she backs up; her butt was pressed against the bathroom sink counter.

His hands on her hips, lifting her onto the sink. She sat there, looking up at him..."Please..."…She uttered, her bottom lip quivering, her legs opened as he stepped closer.

His hands slid up along her sides, moving inward along her stomach, he tilted his head down. She opened her lips slightly meeting his; she softly moaned into his mouth…"Make love to me."

The fingers on his right hand slid up past her navel, between her breasts and along her neck, he stopped as she let out a gasp.

His hand continued on, grazing below her ear lobe, her hair now wrapped in his fist. He tugged firmly, tilting her head back, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

Ziva sighed sweetly as their lips separated; she was swooning with bliss, her hands traveled to his belt, tugging at it aggressively.

Tony's cell phone started to ring. She quickly looked up, shaking her head no. Her hands searched his body, grabbing his jacket, trying to find his phone before he could.

He reached into his inside jacket pocket pulling out his cell; he held it out towards her. She sighed, slamming her forehead into his chest multiple times…"It is from Gibbs."

He flipped it opened, bringing it to his ear…"DiNozzo." He leans down, kissing Ziva on the top of her head…"Why in the hell are you calling me from Gibbs' phone, McGee?"

Tony grunted…"Alright, alright…I'm coming, I'm coming."…Tony slams his cell closed.

Ziva continued to grind her head into his chest, she mumbled something.

He lifts her head from his chest…"What was that?"

She sighed deeply…"I am glad someone is."

"Huh? OHHH. Heh."…He smiled looking down at her…"Can I get a rain check?"

"A what?"…She asked.

Tony leaned his head down, whispering something into her ear.

He pulled away; she let out half-hearted smile, giving him a nod.

He quickly kisses her…"Thank you."

Tony pulls away, Ziva's hand was still holding onto his belt.

"Ziva."

"Tonight, yes?"…She reluctantly lets go…"You promised."

Tony backs out of the bathroom smiling, then disappeared.

Ziva carefully drops off the sink, she struggled through the door, falling face first onto the bed…"I am never getting laid."…She groaned.

* * *

McGee was sitting at Gibbs desk, typing.

The elevator dinged as Tony stepped off holding a box of donuts and two coffees…"Anything yet, Probie?"…He tosses his bag behind his desk against the cubicle wall.

"Nope."

Tony sat the box on Gibbs' desk, handing Tim the coffee…"Never say I never brought you anything, McGee."

"Thanks."…McGee replied, taking a drink of the coffee, he nodded, holding the cup up…"So."

Tony stood behind his desk, he was about to sit down when McGee said…"Why were you at Ziva's?"

Tony caught himself on his desk, he pressed up with his hands, moving back to a standing position…"Excuse me?"

"You were at Ziva's twice this morning."…McGee took another swig of his coffee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, McGee."…Tony sat down, opening his top drawer, placing his Sig inside.

"I traced the GPS chip in your cell phone."…He smiled.

Tony glared at him…"Don't you have anything better to do than spy on me, McGeek?"

"No, not really."…He takes another drink of his coffee…"Scuttlebutt around here was that you two had a date last night…want to let me in on it?"

"Heh."

McGee lowered his cup, sitting it on the desk…"What happened? Was it good?"…Tim started to get excited.

Tony sat back in his chair, putting his feet on his desk…"Hmm, let me see…how can I make McNosey mind his own business?"…He lifts his cell phone…"OH, I know!"…He exclaimed, opening his cell, he started to dial.

"Who are you calling?"

Tony grinned, continuing to dial…it started to ring.

"Heh."…Tony pointed to the cell phone…"Let me put it on speaker phone for ya, Probie….uh, yes…Sarah?"

"Yes..."…The voice spoke over the cell phone.

McGee stood quickly…"You're bluffing."

"Hi, Sarah…this is Special Agent Tommy…uh…I mean, Tony DiNozzo."

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"What are you doing, Tony…that's my sister!"

"One second, Sarah."…Tony said, covering the mouth piece with his hand…"What's that McGee?"

"Why did you call my sister?"

"I've been thinking about asking her out on a date for some time now, Probie."

"No, you can't…she has a crush on you."

"Ohhh, really? Heh."

McGee smacks himself in the forehead…"Please, Tony."

"Do you promise to stay out of my business?"

McGee was silent.

"I swear to God…I will date her, McGee!"

McGee gritted his teeth…"Fine, fine…you win, you win."

"Good."…Tony grinned, lifted his hand from the phone…"Sorry about that, Sarah…your brother was just telling me how he would love to answer all of the phone calls we get today, right…McGee?"

McGee sighed..."Yes."

"You told him, didn't you, Tim?"…Sarah asked.

"I didn't tell him you had a crush on him!"

"TIM!"…She yelled…"I hate you!"…She hangs up.

Tony laughed.

Tim grunted…"Thanks a lot, Tony."

"I could call her back if you want me to, try to explain it?"…He smirked…"She's number 12 on my speed dial."…He said, holding up his cell phone towards him.

"What is my sister doing on your speed dial?!"

"Heh."…Tony started to talk when the elevator dinged, Tony stood, looking towards the elevator, no one came out, he looked at McGee, then back at the elevator.

Gibbs walked up behind Tony, slapping him in the back of the head.

"Uh, hey, Boss…what are you doing here, all done with your boat?"…Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is still my team, isn't it, DiNozzo?"

"Well, yeah, it was mine for awhile, until you came back, then it became your team again. McGee used to call me boss and everything, Boss."

"DiNozzo?"

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs moved to his desk…"McGee save the…"…Tony started to say, just as Gibbs knocked the box of donuts into the trash…"Donuts."

"Anything?"…Gibbs asked, sitting down.

"Not a single call, Boss."

Gibbs sat back…"What the hell is on your jacket, Tony?"

Tony looked down; a huge stain was on the left arm of his jacket.

"Ziva."…McGee said, without thinking, his eyes shot towards Tony, who was staring at him with bad intentions…"Uh."

The phone rings, Gibbs answers it…"We'll be right there."

"What we got, Boss?"

"Murder…gear up!"

Gibbs stands, moving towards the elevator. Tony moves to his desk, taking his Sig out, grabbing his bag. McGee tries to rush by him, but Tony grabs him by the back of his collar, yanking him back…"Saved by a murder, McDonut killer."

"I didn't toss them out, Gibbs did."

"You were sitting at his desk."

"So?"

Tony slaps McGee on the back of the head…"If you were sitting at your desk, we'd be eating donuts right now, Probie!"

They walked into the elevator along side Gibbs.

"Tony had a date with Ziva, Boss!"…McGee blurted out, rubbing the back of his head.

Tony snarled at McGee; then looked at Gibbs…"Uh, I can explain, Boss."

"No need, Tony, I already know."

"Really?"…The doors started to close.

McGee yelped as he was slapped again, this time by Gibbs…"No one likes a snitch, McGee."


	5. Lilah Tov, Bubalah

Ziva groaned as she awoke on her bed, still wearing the blue dress. Her eyes flickering as they adjusted to the light. She raises her head, looking at her clock. She smacked her lips together as she lowered her head back to her pillow, her eyes once again closed.

Her head flew up..."2:17?"...She said, in disbelief.

She rolled to the edge of her bed, she reaches for her cell phone on the nightstand, quickly opening it. She dials and it rings several times..."Do not go to voicemail...do not go to voicemail."...Ziva pleaded, standing up.

She moved into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"Tony."...Tony's voice was heard over the phone.

Ziva brought the phone to her ear..."Oh, thank God."...The running of the shower made it hard to hear him..."Wait a minute."...Ziva said, moving out the bathroom door, closing it behind her..."Tony, you still there?"

"Yeah."

She smiled..."Where are you?"

"Norfolk."

"Norfolk? Norfolk?! That is 200 miles away!"...She frowned, sounding depressed.

"We just arrived and Ducky is already here, so..."

"You promised, Tony...do not break another one."...Ziva said, interrupting him.

"I won't...w-wait, when did I break a promise to you?"

Ziva hangs up and starts to dial again, it rings twice before being picked up..."Do not talk, listen, I need your help...please..."

* * *

"Hello? Ziva? Hello?"...Tony said, sitting on the back bumper of the NCIS truck, wearing his NCIS jacket and hat.

"DiNozzo!"...Gibbs yelled..."Get your ass over here!"

Tony stood from the bumper, he grabs his bag from the ground and makes his way across the parking lot, joining Gibbs.

"Gibbs, NCIS."...Gibbs stood holding his badge up to a scruffy bearded white male in a suit, his hair was black and slicked back..."Detective, Chance Christian, Norfolk, P.D., homicide."

"What you got?"...Gibbs asked.

"The cashier, Regina Lewis found the Naval officer about five hours ago."...The detective replied..."Called Norfolk and they sent one of your guys...an Agent Pickles?"...He said, reading his notes.

"Pickles?"...Tony snickered..."Special Agent Vlasic? Kosher? Heh."

Gibbs groaned..."DiNozzo."

"Uh, I'll go help this Agent...Pickles, Boss."...Tony slid under a police line walking through the door.

"ID?"...Gibbs asked.

"Commander Scarlet Thompson...and this crime scene, body...it's all yours."...The detective turned, walking away..."Thank God."

Gibbs slid under the tape, walking inside, he stops in his tracks..."What the hell?"...Gibbs asked, scanning around the store.

He shooks his head, seeing thousands of adult movie boxes covering the walls, amongst other sexual toys, aides.

"Boss, you ever been in a sex shop?"

"I've been to your place, DiNozzo...that's close enough."

"Heh."

"Boss, over here."...McGee said, moving through a beaded door covering.

"DiNozzo, the cashier."

"On it, Boss."

Gibbs traveled across the shop, moving through the doorway.

A dark haired woman in an NCIS jacket snaps a photo..."That's the last one."...She said, moving towards GIbbs, she pulls the memory card from the camera, holding it up..."Your photos, Sir."...She handed the camera back to Palmer as Ducky knelt on one knee in front of a deceased black woman in gray cargo pants and a white tank top, she was slouched in a fold up chair.

A horrendous odor came from the room..."My God, Ducky...is that from the body?"

"I highly doubt it, Jethro...unless a decomposing body smells like fish."

"Can I touch the body, Duck?"

Duck nodded.

The female NCIS agent remained at Gibbs side..."Sir?"

Gibbs took a step towards the dead woman, there was a rectangular piece of purple latex across the woman's face..."Agent...Pickles?"...He held open her eye lid, looking at her eye.

He held out his hand, she placed the card into his palm..."Yes, Sir."

"Who is she?"

"She works with the MK 7 MMS, Sir."

McGee tilted his head, he started to type into his iPhone.

Gibbs squatted, looking at the woman..."She worked with dolphins, McGee."

"Dolphins...Boss?"

"Marine Mammal Systems, it's part of the explosive ordnance disposal for mine detection, location and neutralization of proud and buried mines."

McGee turned looking at Tony..."Wow...how did you know that?"

"I'm a NCIS special agent, McGee, why don't you?"...Tony replied, confidently.

"Really?"

"Naw, I saw a special on it on the Military Channel a couple years ago...oh, Boss, talked to the cashier, she said Commander Thompson was a regular and she lived upstairs..."...Tony looked at the dead body..."And from the smell of it, she took her work home, too."

McGee lifted the purple item from the woman's head, placing it in a bag..."Let me see that, McGee."

"Here you go, Boss."...McGee handed the evidence bag to Gibbs.

"What the hell is it?"...Gibbs squinted his eyes.

Tony turned, looking at it for the first time..."Heh."

"What's so funny, DiNozzo?"

"That's dental dam, Boss."

"What the hell is dental dam?"

McGee started typing again in his iPhone.

Tony shook his head..."Am I the only one whose ever gotten laid in the past? Jeez."

All eyes turned towards Tony, Gibbs glared at him..."The killer is a dentist, Boss."...Tony said, disappearing through the beaded covering.

"It's used for oral sex."...Agent Pickles spoke up.

All eyes were now on her.

"You know...cunnilingus."

Gibbs quickly rose..."Uh, wha..."...Gibbs tosses the bag back to McGee..."DiNozzo!"

Tony moved back through the beads, his face adorned by a huge grin..."Yeah, Gibbs?"

"This is more your expertise, take care of that c-thing."

"Cunnilingus, Sir."...Agent Pickles chimed in.

"Stop saying that."...Gibbs groaned..."I get enough of that from Abby."...He walked towards the door..."McGee, Pickles, with me."

"Abby?"...Pickles asked.

"Our goth forensic's specialist."...McGee replied, he stepped to the side, allowing Pickles to walk through first.

"Aww, such a gentlemen."...Pickles said, sliding by a smiling McGee and through the beads.

Tony grabs McGee, pulling him back. Tony smiled as he started to talk..."Find out if she..."

McGee groaned, shaking his head..."Not now, Tony."

"Tim, all I was gonna say is."...Sounding sincere.

McGee sighed..."Sorry, what?"

"Don't get caught up in a McPickle, Probie."

McGee shook his head and laughs..."You're sick. Funny, but sick...you know that?"...McGee turns to leave.

Tony pats him on the back..."Now go make some relish with Agent Pickles."

McGee groaned as he walked out.

"I kid because I love, McGee!"...Tony turned back towards Ducky and Palmer, his face plain..."Asphyxia, right, Ducky?"

Ducky stood, ready to scold Tony for yet another joke, but was shocked at what Tony said..."W-what?"

"She suffocated, right? From the from the dental dam...sorry, the latex."...He stepped towards the body, opening up her eye lids, just as Gibbs did..."Petechiae in the eyes, her lips a shade of blue that looks good on no woman, not even Ziva."

Ducky nodded, surprised..."Absolutely correct, Anthony...Ziva?"...He stopped and smiled..."How did your date go anyway?"

"Date?"...Palmer said..."What date?"

"Our dear Officer David went with Tony to his twenty year high school reunion."

"Wow, you've been out of high school for twenty years?"

Tony glared at Jimmy..."I wouldn't have called it a date, Ducky...she did me a favor."

"Come on, Tony...the girls love you."

"Find anything else, Duck?"

Duck leered at Tony, looking for a response from his last comment, but gave in..."Not that I can see, no visible trauma or bruising, but I'll know more when I get her back."...He turned to Palmer..."The gurney, Mr. Palmer."

"Right away, Doctor."

Tony leaned up..."I'll help you with that, Palmer."

Palmer walked past as Tony followed behind, moving through the doorway...a slap connects to the back of Palmer's head.

* * *

Ziva stood wrapped in two towels, one around her body and one around her hair hobbling back and forth in front of her front door.

The door bell rings, she quickly opens the door. Abby stood holding a case. Ziva grabs her free hand, yanking her into the door..."What's wrong and why did you want me to bring my make up case?"

"Do me, Abby."

Abby smiled..."Tony said you liked women."

"What? Oh, no."...Ziva laughed..."You will do my hair and makeup, yes?"

"For what?"

"I have another date and I want it to be special."

"How special?"

"S-E-X."...Ziva spelled it out.

"No matter how you spell it, it's always good, even when it's bad."...Abby stopped, thinking for a moment..."No, bad sex is bad, really bad sometimes...the kind of bad that makes you wish..."

"Abby!"

Abby eyes moved back to Ziva..."What?"

Ziva pointed to herself vigorously.

Abby laughed..."Come on, lets go get ready for sex."

* * *

Gibbs, McGee and Pickles stood in the middle of Commander Thompson's apartment, it was empty, like the day it was built.

"Where are the dolphins being held?"...Gibbs asked, looking towards Agent Pickles.

"There's a Naval special weapons lab, but you need special security to get in there."...Pickles quickly answered.

"Then tell me, why someone with such high security clearance would live on top of adult sex shop?"

"She could be like DiNozzo, Boss."...McGee added.

"I don't buy it, plus...no one living here, McGee...do you see any sign of life?"

"I guess not, Boss."

"Agent Pickles, I need inside that weapons lab...McGee, find DiNozzo."

"I tried, Sir...they told me, absolutely no one without clearance gets inside."

Gibbs digs his cell from his pocket, flipping it open...he clicks a button and raises it to his ear..."Patch me through to Director Shepard."...Gibbs paced along the empty room..."I don't care if you have to interrupt her, put me, though, damn it!"

* * *

Facing Abby, Ziva sat in a kitchen chair figiditing..."I want to see, Abby."

"Hold your horses, Ziva."...Abby faced, applying makeup with a brush.

"I do not have any horses, Abby."

Abby stopped..."You're joking with me, right?"

"What?"

"Never mind."...Abby said, putting the finishing touches on Ziva's makeup..."There."...She smiled.

Ziva opened her eyes..."I am done, yes?"

Abby nodded..."Oh, wait...lipstick!"

"I can do that, Abby."...Ziva stood, moving the best she could to a closet by the front door, she opens it. A full length mirror was attached to the back of the door.

Ziva looked at herself, her hair was curly, two golden barretts held her hair out of her face. Her makeup was perfect, tinted with gold, she turned back to Abby, smiling..."Thank you, Abby."

Abby smiled..."So, what are you going to wear for Tony?"

"I do not know..."...Ziva started to speak, her head falls, then quickly rises back up..."Y-you know?"

Abby laughs..."Before Tony did, the big knucklehead."

Ziva scoffed..."I know! Idiot!"

"A big loveable idiot, though."...Abby smirked.

Ziva grinned.

Abby moves to her, grabbing her hand..."Sexy or slutty?"

Ziva just looked at her, her grin widens, she doesn't say a word.

"Slutty, it is."...Abby grinned, pulling her towards her bedroom, Ziva hobbling behind.

* * *

Gibbs and Pickle stood next to a balding man with eyeglasses in a white lab coat. She was carrying a case.

"You have friends in high places."...The man said, leaning into a retinal scanner, a door pops open, leading to a large room.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Lt. Commander, Guy Finnegan."

A foul stench overpowers them as they step inside.

"That's the same smell, Sir."...Pickles said, taking off her hate, revealing her long hair. She held her hat over her mouth and nose.

The man runs to a holding tank..."NO!"

Gibbs and Pickles rushed over, eight bottlenose dolphins floated dead on the surface of the water.

The Lt. Commander dropped to his knees, dropping his head into his hands.

"Who was in charge of this program?"...GIbbs asked.

"Commander Thompson."...He said in a sad tone, nearly in tears.

"Why were they training dolphins in Virginia, don't they train them at the Explosive Ordnance Disposal Mobile Unit THREE in San Diego?"

"Yes, they do, but the Navy wanted to test them in the colder waters of the Atlantic."

"Pickles..."...Gibbs stopped..."What is your first name?"

"Amanda, but you can call me Mandy."

"Amanda, get me a sample of that water."...He turned back to the Lt. Commander..."Who was the last person to enter the room."

He rose from the floor, moving back to a computer terminal, he started to type..."Commander Thompson."...He said, looking up at Gibbs.

"Is there serveillance footage?"

"In this room? No. There is a camera outside the retinal scanner."

"We'll need a copy of that."

"Of course, anything to help...I've been working with these dolphins for years. They were like family."

"Amanda, get those dolphins ready for transport."...She dipped a small specimen jar into the tank, filling it halfway up.

"You're taking the dolphins?!"...The man asked loudly.

"They're victims now, just like the Commander."...Gibbs turned, Amanda was standing holding out the jar to him, he takes it from her..."That tape, Lt. Commander."

He nodded, moving out of the room, Gibbs followed.

* * *

Tony looked at his watch, it reads: "6:23"...He and McGee walked along the ouside of a large fence around the complex.

"Why are we doing this again, Tony?"

"Commander Thompson liked to walk around it...well, that's what security guards said anyway...and Gibbs told us, too."

Tony kicked at a rock..."So, tell me about Agent Pickles."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you looked at her, McGee."

"What?"

"Come on, Tim, Mcspill it!"...Tony turns, grabbing his jacket, shaking him.

McGee chuckles..."She's nice, Tony."

"Nice? That's it?"

"Fine, she's attractive."

"You gotta do better than that if you're gonna ask her out, McGee!"

"Who said anything about asking her out?!"...McGee replied, looking at Tony. Tony's eyes were straight ahead..."Tony?"

"Don't move, McGee."

"Why?"...McGee asked, starting to move.

"I said, DON'T move, Tim."...Tony spoke louder, trying not to move his lips..."Dogs."

McGee swung his head around, two large German Shepard stood looking at them about 50 feet away.

"What are we gonna do, Tony?"

"Don't move and don't show any fear, they can sense fear."...Tony turned his head, McGee was no longer there, he was running in the opposite way.

Tony quickly looked back, then back at the dogs as they started running towards them.

"Damn you, McGee!"...Tony turned, running after McGee, catching up to him.

"There!"...Tony yelled, pointing to a door across a street, he pressed his hand against McGee's back pushing him towards it.

Tony grabs the door handle, flinging it open...he tosses McGee inside and joins him, slamming the door closed.

McGee was panting, his head looking straight ahead, a loud thumping music blarred inside.

"That was close."...Tony said, his chin on his chest, he turned his head, looking at a now smiling McGee, staring at something.

Tony looked forward, seeing a bikini-clad woman spinning on pole, he snaps his fingers in front of McGee's face, but McGee doesn't move, his smile grows larger.

"Heh."...Tony shook his head..."Like you've never been in a strip club before, McGee."...He laughed..."Or have you?"

* * *

Ziva sat quietly on the couch in her living room, wearing a large white robe. She looked towards a clock on the wall, it read: "11:45"...She opens her cell phone, dialing Tony, but it goes straight to voice mail, she sighed deeply..."Not again."

She drops her phone into her lap, lifting her hands to her face..."You promised."...She sniffled.

A knock on the door makes Ziva lower her hands, her mascara running down her cheeks.

Started to get up as there was another knock on the door.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"...Ziva replied.

"I'm."

"I'm who?"

She opened the door, Tony stood in front of her. He saw that she was crying, he moved his hand to face, caressing it, wiping away her tears..."I'm sorry."

She turned away from him..."I am mad at you."

"Okay...I'll talk to you on Monday then."...He started to turn.

She took his hand in hers..."No, stay."

He walked through the door, closing it behind him. Her grip tightens on his hand, pulling him back to her..."Are you hungry?"

He leaned in, kissing her..."Not for food."...He pulled away, smiling. He ran his free hand through your hair..."You had your hair done for me? Makeup?"

She started to nod when he kisses her, picking her up. He swiftly carries her towards her bedroom. He stopped just outside her bedroom door, pushing her back against the wall, kissing her again.

"My bed, Tony."...She kisses his back..."Right through that door...you will make love to me, yes?"...She smiled, kissing him again, nibbling at his lower lip.

Tony pulled back, his lips still between her teeth, she let go, his lower lip snapped back making a squish sound, which made Ziva giggle.

He leaned forward kissing under her eyes..."I'm sorry I made you cry."

She slides her hand up his back to the his head, pulling his cheek next to hers..."All is forgiven."...She whispered in his ear..."Ani ochevet otcha."

Tony tilted his head back..."You've said that before...what does it mean?"

"I love you."

Tony quickly kisses her, moving through the door, placing his knee in the middle of the bed, he lies her down.

"No, no, no...wait."...Ziva said, between kisses.

Tony prompts up his body..."What?"

She smiled..."A surprise!"...She chuckled.

"Heh. I love surprises!"

Ziva pushes his chest, he falls to the side, he lied back as Ziva got off the bed and moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Tony reached back, grabbing a pillow, placing it behind his head.

Ziva tosses off her white robe, revealing a golden slip, everywhere skin showed, gold dust sparkled...she looked into the mirror and sighed, she quickly fixed her makeup as quickly as she could.

She ran her hands over her body, straightening any wrinkles, she lets out a heavily sigh.

She stepped towards the door, opening it. She walked through smiling..."Like, yes?"

Tony laid on the bed, snoring quietly..."Tony?"...She said, moving to the edge of the bed

She knelt next to him on the bed..."Tony?"...She placed her hand on his chest, shaking him, but he did not wake.

She moved her left hand to the top of his head, playing with his hair. She lied down next to him, pressing her chest against his side, laying her head on his chest, her right arm slid across his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to him breathe..."Lilah tov, bubalah."


	6. Lock and Key

Ziva was lying peacefully, clutching a pillow to her chest. She reaches out for Tony, not finding him, but something else.

She opened her eyes, she sighed; lifted a piece of paper, something shiny was underneath it.

She sat up, still clutching the pillow against her chest. She looks at the paper and starts to read it: "Sorry. I woke up at 4, but I couldn't wake you up, you looked so beautiful and serene. God, I wanted to wake you up so badly, but instead, I went to Wal-Mart. Yeah, yeah, I know, I went to Wal-Mart instead of waking you up and making love to you, I'm a dumb ass, but guess who has a new lock on their front door? I know it's not the kind of shaft to slot action you wanted, but I'll make it up to you."…Tony signed it, "The big D."

Ziva lifted the paper to her nose, smelling it. She then slid her hand to the shiny objects, picking up two keys. She clenched them in her fist tightly, smiling.

* * *

Tony and McGee walked into Abby's lab…"What ya got, Abs?"…Tony said, holding a caf-pow.

Abby twirled around, smiling…"Where's Gibbs?"

"He told us to come down and shake things up."

"Shakes things up?"

Tony shrugged, handing Abby the caf-pow…"He's old."

Abby punches Tony on the arm..."He's not old!"

"Older?"…Tony said, rubbing his arm, grimacing.

"Better!"…She exclaimed, turning back to her computer…"Can you believe it, Tony?"

"Yeah, opening up a strip club across the street from a naval base was freakin' ingenious. Gold mine!"

"I was talking about the dolphins."

"Oh, yeah…that was bad. Anyway, about this strip club, McGee couldn't stop staring."

"I can't believe you slapped me, Tony."…McGee groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"You hit, McGee?!"

"Yeah, he was being very un-federal agent-like."

Abby punches McGee in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Stop acting like Tony!"

"Hey!"…Tony yelled.

Abby grinned, turning back to her computer, she quickly starts to type…"Found traces of mercury in the water sample."

"Okay."

Abby swung her head around…"It's not suppose to be there, Tony."

"It's not? What about all those warnings about not eating too much fish, because of the mercury?"

"Mercury is in the oceans, but this was an enclosed tank, sure, a small amount of transfer is bound to occur, but not in these numbers!"…Abby said, getting upset.

"Okay, okay, Abs…meaning, these dolphins died from mercury poisoning?"

"I won't know for sure until Ducky sends me samples of the dolphins to be tested, but yes…you know how I gave up eating tuna, right, Tony?"

Tony places his hands around Abby's upper arms…"Say more no, Abby."...Tony turns; he takes a step towards the door.

"Wait, I have more."

Tony stops, turning back…"I'm not Gibbs, Abby."

"Sorry, force of habit…or maybe, you just act like him, Tony."

McGee nodded…"When he's not around."

Tony rolled his eyes…"What is it, Abs?"

"I found traces of mercury on the dental dam."

"Heh. At least I'm not the only one."

"What?"…Abby asked, curiously.

"Nothing, go on."

"I also pulled a fingerprint from it."

McGee just looked at her.

Abby looked back…"Well?"

"Well what, Abby?"…McGee asked.

"Stand aside, Probie."…Tony cleared his throat, looking into Abby's eyes…"Well…"

Abby turned back smiling, she clicks a key on her keyboard…"Hello, Lt. Commander Guy Finnegan."…His service record pops up.

"Good job, Abby."…Abby turned her cheek, looking for a kiss.

"Sorry, I don't do that, Abs."…Tony said…"What about the surveillance footage?"

"Six hours of snow."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, not a thing...well, maybe some white noise, if you believe in that sort of thing."

"Huh?"...McGee expressed.

"Ghosts, McGee!"

"There's no such things as Ghosts, Abby."

"Ziva believes in them and so do I!"

"If it can't be proved by science, it doesn't exist, Abby."...McGee shook his head..."What next...werewolves and vampires are real, too?"

Abby scoffed, giving McGee the evil eye.

"Do you really want to get into a supernatural pissing match with a woman who has voodoo dolls of you, McGee?"..Tony asked.

"You have a voodoo doll of me?"

Abby slowly nodded, smirking.

"It's true, McGee, I've seen it. It has your flopping hair and everything."

McGee gulped..."So, there was nothing on the tape, Abby?"

"As I said, it's just snow, McGee."

"McGee."...Tony said, he turned towards McGee, who didn't respond, he was staring at Abby…"McScaredy cat!"...McGee turned his head, looking at Tony... "Go to autopsy and wait for the samples and don't leave there until you've got them."

"You got it, Boss…eergh…Tony."…McGee shakes his head, leaving Abby's lab.

"Heh. I love when he does that."…Tony grinned; he slowly started to back up.

Abby swung around quickly…"Oh, how did the…you know, go last night?"

"What?"

"Tony, I did her hair and makeup and you're wearing the same clothes from last night."…She grinned.

"You did that?"…Abby nodded, Tony gritted his teeth…"I kind of…fell asleep."

"What? How could you?!"…Abby exclaimed, taking a step towards him.

Tony shrugs…"We were on the bed, doing just fine; then she goes into the bathroom and leaves me, so I'm waiting and I'm waiting and I guess I just fell asleep. You should've felt her bed, it was really nice. I'll have to find out what kind it is, my back felt great when I woke up. Oh, it was so cute, Abs, she giggles in her sleep. That is, of course, when she's not snoring like an Israeli horn, is there an Israeli horn?"...Tony rambled on and on.

"Tony!"

"Yeah, Abs?"

"You're an idiot."

"No, it's all good…I left her an 'I'm an idiot' gift."

"Aww, flowers?"…She smiled.

"Nah, a new lock for her front door."

Abby tilted her head…"What?"…She said, almost in misbelieve.

"Heh. Yeah."…Tony turned to leave, but quickly turned back, giving Abby a kiss on the cheek…"Great job, Abs."…He turned away from her; she smiled, bringing her hand to her face, while his face changed immediately to a worried look.

He stepped out of her lab; he takes out his cell and dials, lifting it to his ear…"Yeah, what kind of flowers say, 'I'm an idiot? Please forgive me.'…oh yeah? Great, I'll take a dozen…yeah, you know me, DiNozzo…yup; put it on my account…what do I want on the card? Uh…"…Tony spoke as he ducked through the staircase door.

* * *

The elevator dings, McGee steps off into the squad room, Gibbs steps on…"Abby pulled Lt. Commander Finnegan's prints off the dental dam thing, Gibbs."

Gibbs grabs McGee, pulling him back on the elevator…"I need to get my iPhone, Gibbs."

Gibbs glared at him.

"I guess it can wait."

The elevator traveled to autopsy, they step off, walking through the sliding doors; the stench hits them as they step through. Every table had a dolphin on it…"Smells like a fish market in here, Ducky."

"Technical, a mammal market, Boss…dolphins are mam…but you already knew that. Sorry, Boss."

"Mr. Palmer, the samples Ms. Sciuto wanted."…Ducky said; holding out a tray filled with specimen tubes.

"I'll take those, Ducky. Tony asked me to get them for her."…McGee took them from Ducky and turned to leave…"Oh, she thinks the cause of death for the dolphins was mercury poisoning."

"Did she now?"…Ducky said…"Those were my preliminary findings as well."

"What about the surveillance footage, McGee?"…Gibbs asked.

McGee stopped, looking back at Gibbs…"Nothing, Boss…looked like they were erased."

"Tell DiNozzo to go pick up the Lt. Commander."

McGee nodded, leaving autopsy.

"Any new findings on Commander Thompson's autopsy?"

"Nothing. I performed a rape kit, nothing biological, no tearing. She wasn't sexually assaulted."

"No trauma or bruising?"

"None, Jethro…which is odd. The only physical damage sustained was to her mouth and facial regions. I sent up her blood work up to Abby for a tox screen, that could take several hours, though…but we should know more when we get it back."

Gibbs wiped his hand across his nose…"You done with the dolphins, Duck?"

"Yes, can I dispose of them?"

"Put 'em in the freezer."…Gibbs said, moving towards the elevator…"Ya never know; you might need them again."

"Ah, Mr. Palmer…the large gurney, please."

* * *

Gibbs steps off the elevator into the squad room, Tony runs towards him…"Yo, Boss!"

"I told McGee to tell you to go pick up the Lt. Commander."

"No need, Boss."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"No, Boss…he's dead."

"What?"

"Yeah, they found him dead."

"Where?"

"Atlantic, but it gets weirder."

"Weirder?"

"He was tied to a dolphin, Boss…and…"

"And?"

"He was naked."

"Where's his body now?"

"Coast guard…I had them transfer the body to us, should have the body later tonight."

"Why would he be tied to a dolphin naked?"

"No idea, but I sometimes swim naked, Boss…especially when it's hot."

"Remind me to never go swimming with you, DiNozzo."

"Boss?"

"What?"

"The dolphin is still alive."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Where is it?"

"They moved it to the National Zoo."

"We need blood samples…go get 'em."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Abby?"

Tony nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead."

They walked toward the bullpen…"McGee, the apartment above the sex shop is still bothering me, get a hold of Agent Pickles and have her gather everything on it, the Commander and that Marine Mammal Systems program and if they give her any trouble, tell them to call me."

Tony moved to his desk, grabbing his Sig from his drawer as Gibbs moved up the stairs.

"Got it, Boss."…McGee lifted his phone to his ear and started to dial.

Gibbs disappeared into Jenny's office.

McGee turned, Tony was standing right next to him…"What are you gonna say, Probie?"

"What?"

"You gonna ask her out?"

"Don't you think that would be a little inappropriate?"

"Why? She's cute, right? You find her attractive, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You need help, I could give you pointers."

"I know how to pick up women, Tony."

"Your new neighbor?"

"She's very nice, Tony and makes a great cup of coffee."

"And psycho!"…Tony fake stabs McGee, imitating the movie psycho, making a screeching noise.

"Like you've never had psycho girlfriends."

"True, but they were hot."

"She's hot."

"Okay, but is she hotter than she is psycho?"

"Uh, probably not."

"See!"

McGee scratched his head…"Oh God, I actually think that made sense."

"Heh."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…what do I do?"

Tony smacks his hands together…"Time to get Tim, McLaid!"

McGee starts to dial and it rings…"It's ringing, what do I do?"

"Talk on the phone, McGee."

"Oh."

Tony raised his hands in the air, shrugging.

Tony reaches across, clicking the speaker button; he takes the phone from McGee and hangs up.

"Special Agent Amanda Pickles, Norfolk, NCIS."

"Hi…ummm…"

Tony smacks McGee in the back of his head…"Your name."…He whispered.

"Timothy McGee."…McGee grunted out.

"Oh, hey, Agent McGee…did you need something else with the case?"

"Uh, um, yeah."…McGee gritted his teeth.

Tony placed his hand over McGee's mouth, he lowered his voice, he coughed…"Hi, sorry, sore throat…I was wondering if you wanted to go out? I have a Porsche."

McGee bites Tony's hand, making Tony pull away shaking his hand; he goes to slap him again, when Agent Pickles answered…"I would love, too."

"Really?"…McGee answered quickly.

"Really?"…Tony repeated it, shocked.

"Sure, why not."

McGee grinned…"Cool, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

McGee hangs up; he turns towards Tony, getting slapped again. McGee's grins grows larger…"I don't care, I have a date with a normal woman for once!"

Tony slaps him again.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You were supposed to get that information Gibbs wanted."

"Ah, shoot!"…McGee picks up the phone as Tony walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Tony and Abby stood next to a large aquarium tank as a killer whale jumped out of the water, splashing water everywhere.

"Shamu!"

"They're not all called Shamu, Tony."

"They are to me, Abs!"

"Are you the people from NCIS? The director of the zoo called me, I'm head of the aquatic life here at the zoo."…A woman in a black wet suit said, holding her hand out to Abby.

Abby shook her hand…"We need to take some blood samples from the dolphin you took in."

"Yes, of course. She's in a separate holding tank."

"It's a girl?"…Abby asked.

"Yes and she is pregnant."

Tony starts to laugh…"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you, Abs?"

"If you're thinking the Lt. Commander is the father, then no."

"Heh."

"It's impossible, Tony."

Tony smiled…"Aww, the forbidden love between a man and his dolphin…"

The woman rolled her eyes; Abby laughed…"Come on, Tony."

"Is it physically possible at least?"…Tony said, following behind…"Is it too early to call the 'Weekly World News?'"

"Tony!"

"Staring through the crystal clear water, their eyes met, one had a blowhole, the other glasses…so, beautiful, so romantic."

"Is he for real?"…The woman asked Abby as she walked through a doorway, leading downward.

Abby followed her…"You have to forgive him; he gets hit in the head a lot."

* * *

Ziva moves to her door as someone knocks at it. She opens the door, a man stood holding a vase full of roses.

"Ziva David?"…The man spoke.

"It's Dah-veed."

"Sorry, these are for you."…The man extended the vase towards her, she placed her hands around the vase's base, taking the flowers from the man.

She places the flowers on the table next to the door, digging into her pocket for some money, she pulls out a 5, handing it to the man.

"Thanks."…She closes the door, she turns looking at the red roses.

She lowers her nose to them, she breaths in…"Mmm."…She grabs the card, lifting it up, she opens it, it reads: "I suck."

She laughs; she lifts the vase, moving it to her kitchen table. She takes out her cell and dials.

The woman laughed while talking to Tony as Abby placed a needle into the dolphin, drawing some blood. She looked back, shaking her head.

Tony's cell rang. He pulls away from the woman…"Tony."

"I got the flowers."…Ziva replied.

"Do you like them? They came very highly recommended."…He rubbed the back of the head, hoping for good news.

"Yes."

"That's good."…He sighs…"I'm sorry…about last night, the lock."

Ziva laughs…"Don't be, the lock was cute."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would like you to have one."

"A key?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why? So, I can come over any time and raid your fridge of all its kosher food and replace it with bacon, more bacon and even more bacon? Heh."

"I would make you bacon."

"Really? Not that turkey bacon, right? That stuff is nasty."

"Pork, Tony."…She laughed…"You will be coming by later, yes?"

Abby was waving at Tony, trying to get his attention; he sees her and starts moving towards her.

"Yeah, I'll be there…need me to bring anything?"

"Just you."…Ziva hangs up.

Tony lowered his phone, moving towards Abby…"Done?"

Abby nodded.

"So, Abby…how was your first ever evidence collecting trip?"

"Fun, I got to see a killer whale, a dolphin and a manwhore at work."…She grinned.

"That hurts, Abs."

"You belong with Ziva, Tony."

Tony looked into her eyes, as to say, where did that come from…"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."…Abby turned, moving towards the exit.

Tony just stood there as the woman walked up to him…"Hey, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah, someone very special."…Tony followed Abby out.

"Lucky girl."

* * *

The elevator dinged, Tony stepped off into the squad room.

McGee laughed as a woman stood in front of his desk.

"What's up, McGee?"…The woman turned…"Agent Pickles?"

"She broke the case, Tony."

"Oh, yeah?"…Tony responded, moving behind his desk, placing his Sig in the top drawer.

"Yeah, Lt. Commander Finnegan…"

Tony sat down; leaning back…"He loved his dolphins."

"Well, yes…actually."…Pickles said…"He did and…"

"He was insane..."

"Why do you say that?"...She interrupted him.

"Sane people do not strip naked and tie themselves to a dolphin...well, maybe some people and the Miami Dolphins, but not real dolphins."...Tony paused, standing up..."Hey, wait, how did you get here, so quick?"

"Caught a ride on a Seahawk."

"We really need a NCIS helicopter."

"Not in the budget, DiNozzo."...Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head as he walks past him into the bullpen..."Just heard from Abby, she matched the blood sample from the remaining dolphin to the dead ones."

Tony rubs the back of his head as he re-opens his drawer taking out his Sig, sliding it into his holster. He turns grabbing his bag.

"Where you going?"...McGee asked..."Don't you want to hear the rest?"

"Nope, I have much better things to do, McGee."...Tony moved out from behind his desk and headed towards the elevator; he presses the button and waits.

"Go on, Mandy."...McGee said.

"Well, it turns out that all the dolphins had GPS trackers implanted into their bodies near their fins, so we tracked the last locations of the remaining dolphin and we found that one of the locations was Lt. Commander's house boat. We searched it and found the missing surveillance tape, plus some very unusual video diaries. It seems Commander Thompson killed the dolphins because they performed inadequately, which meant the program was going to be dissolved, so in a last ditch effort, she killed them, hoping the Navy would restart the program with new dolphins. We also have footage of the Commander feeding the dolphins, Agent Gibbs."...She said, turning towards Gibbs.

Tony turned looking back as Agent Pickles looked at the plasma as McGee clicked the remote. Gibbs sat back, looking at the plasma; Commander Thompson is shown on it feeding the dolphins, looking very shady.

Gibbs phone rings, he quickly answers it..."Gibbs...I'll be right down, Ducky."...Gibbs hangs up the phone..."Ducky thinks the Lt. Commander was in the late stages of mercury poisoning."

The elevator doors opened, Tony stepped in, the doors closed.

"He was right."...Pickles said.

"Who?"...McGee asked.

"Agent DiNozzo...he loved his dolphins."

McGee looked at Gibbs..."Please tell me this is the weirdest case you've ever had, Boss."

Gibbs stood... "Not even close, McGee."

* * *

Tony walked up to Ziva's door, softly knocking.

A scraping sound makes Tony's eyes move towards the ground; a key was lying on mat. He bent down, picking it up.

He slides the key into the lock and turns it; the door pops open…"Ziva?"…He said, stepping inside. The place was dark, except for a light coming from down the hall.

Tony moved towards the dim light, her bedroom door was slightly opened. He leaned against it with his forearm, pushing it open.

Ziva lied in bed, her body wrapped in golden sheets under flickering candlelight.

Tony smiled…"You started without me, didn't you?"

She held out her hand to him…"Come."

Tony moved to her, she started to sit up, but he pressed his chest against hers, pushing her back to the bed, his hand moves to her cheek, his thumb running her lips…"Your wish is my command."…Ziva opens her mouth, taking his entire thumb into his mouth, sucking on it.

Tony quickly replaces it with his mouth, kissing her passionately, his hand moved to his tie as he started to pull at it.

She grabs his hand…"No, leave it on."

"Why?"

Ziva grabs his tie, yanking him down to her, kissing him.

Tony pulled his head away; Ziva places the end of his tie between her teeth, holding it there as her hands moved to his pants, quickly unbuckling his belt, her hands swiftly worked on his button, then zipper. She bends her legs, raising her knees to her chest; she grasped the loops of his pants with her toes, slowly moving his pants down his hips, past his thigh. Her hands once again on his tie; she starts to wrap it tightly around her fists.

Ziva's mouth opened side, he kissed her; she gasped into his mouth as he entered her. Her eyes closed, tears of joy escaped, streaming down her face.

She lets go of his tie, moving her hands to her face, hiding her tears…"I am sorry."

Tony's fingers slid around Ziva's wrist, pulling her hands away. He smiled down at her, his hands moved to he face, wiping away her tears…"It's okay, do you want to stop?"

She leaned up, kissing him…"Do you want me to kill you?"

"Heh. I'll take that as a no."

She laughed, nodding…"I love you, Tony."…She sniffled.

"I…know."...He uttered, quickly kissing her.


	7. The Joys of Sex

**Warning: Sexual Themes…Reader Discretion Is Advised.**

* * *

The light flickered from a nearly finished candle; the sound of gentle kisses came from the bed. Tony's lips were pressed against Ziva's lower back as she slept naked on her stomach.

He slowly kisses his way up, awaking her from her slumber. He pushes her hair out of the way, kissing the nape of her neck; she begins to moan as she swiftly turned over, pressing the muzzle of her Sig against his crotch.

A fully dressed Tony prompted himself up and looked down…"Would you mind pointing that at my other head?"

She smiled, with a chuckle…"Why?"

"Because I actually use that one, Zee-vah."…He replied, quickly grabbing her hands, pushing them above her head, he leaned down, kissing her.

She lets go of her weapon, giving into him, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist, as she kissed him back.

He releases her hands, moving his to her hair, his fingers running through it. She moaned, tilting her head back and to the left, opening her neck to him.

He devoured her neck, feasting on it with his hot lips.

She reaches up, grabbing his head, pulling his lips to hers…"Why are you wearing pants?"…She slides her hands from his head, down his chest, her fingers start to unbuckle his belt.

He starts to pull away; she grabs his tie, pulling him back down on top of her…"Where are you going?"

"If I'm late again, Gibbs'll kill me…I gotta go."…He whispered, getting off of her.

"No."…She said, sitting up, covering herself with the sheet…"Stay with me and I'll drop the sheet."…She smirked.

Tony grits his teeth; he quickly sits back down on the edge of the bed, his hand moves to the side of her face, caressing it…"There's nothing I want to do more."…He kisses her on lips.

"Then stay…wait."…She said, licking her lips…"Is that pizza?"

"Heh. Yeah, it was in your fridge."…He kisses her again.

She shook her head, chuckling, she lifted her hands to his face, kissing him back, the alarm clocks buzzes, their eyes move to it, it read: "8:00," she pushes him away…"Go."

"I thought you wanted me to stay?"

"I do, but you are right, Gibbs will kill you."

He moves back in kissing her, her hands drops, grasping his tie.

She kisses his back, pushing him away with her free hand, his tie slides through her hand as he stands and walks out of the door.

She sighed, lowering her head. Tony moved back through the door, he bent over, kissing her yet again. He reaches into his jacket pocket, dropping something into Ziva's lap..."You might need these."…He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before running out.

Ziva looks down at her lap, seeing the clip from her Sig, she lied back, chuckling; she grabs her Sig and slaps the clip into place, pulling back the slide. She closed her eyes, laying her weapon on her stomach smiling.

* * *

The elevator dinged, Ziva stepped off into the squad room, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her bag flung over her right shoulder of her olive green vest. Her cargo pants gray, her boots black.

"It's about time you decided to come back to work, Officer David."…Gibbs said, sitting at his desk.

She moved behind her desk, setting her bag down on the shelf behind her.

"How's your foot, Ziva?"…McGee asked, looking towards her from his desk.

"It is…"…Ziva started to say as Tony walked into the bullpen from behind the stairs, her eyes moved to him, he smiled…"It hurts! A lot…and it is all your fault, Tony!"

Tony stopped in his tracks… "Huh?"

"I hurt it more going to that stupid reunion with you!"

Tony scratched the side of his head, moving up to her desk…"What's wrong? I didn't think you were coming to work."

"Do not ask me anymore favors!"

Tony sighed, he turned away from her, moving to the elevator, he steps inside and leaves.

"Jeez, Ziva, don't you think that was a little harsh?"…McGee asked.

"You did not have to be with him, McGee!"…Ziva grunted, moving out from behind her desk, moving towards the lounge.

"Wow. What's up with her, Boss?"

Gibbs stood, moving towards the elevator…"Don't ask me, McGee…I've been married enough times to know not to ask."

* * *

"It can't be that bad, Tony."…Abby said, sliding down the cold storage case next to him.

"I shouldn't have left."…He said, placing her pet hippo behind his head, making it fart. He sighed.

"Aww, you really must be hurting, Bert farting always makes you feel better."…She placed her hand on Tony's knee…"You didn't fall asleep again, did you?"

"No, no, not at all…I don't think I did."…Tony said, swinging his head around, looking at her…"Why, did you talk to Ziva?"

"Nope."…Tony sighed, lowering his head; his chin pressed against his chest…"Aww, you need a hug, Tony."…She turned, moving to her knees, putting her arm behind his head, hugging him. Bert fell to the ground and bounced towards the door.

"Thanks, Abs."

"Anytime, Tony…oh, hey, Gibbs…I was just giving Tony a squg…no, it was more of a knug."…She smiled, proud of herself for creating yet another new hug.

Gibbs stood in the doorway; holding a cup of coffee, he takes a step and picks up Bert…"Your hippo, Abs."

"His name is Bert, Gibbs."

"Your Bert, Abby."…She stood, taking it from him…"Thanks."…Abby smiled, she quickly hugs him.

"Tony, take McGee."

Tony places his hands down, pushing himself up…"Where to, Gibbs?"

"That apartment is still bothering me."

"Ah, Boss, all the way back to Norfolk?"

"Did that look like a suggestion, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed…"On it, Boss…what are we looking for? Never mind, I'll tell you after we find it."…He slowly moved towards the door, walking through it as Gibbs gave him a smirk.

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee…"When did DiNozzo get such thin skinned?"

"Our Tony is growing up, Gibbs."

"About time…wait, growing up how?"

Abby just smiled.

Tony leans his head against the elevator door, the doors starts to open, he stumbles forward onto the elevator; he turns and looks at the door, slapping the button for the squad room.

The door opened, Tony takes a step off; suddenly Ziva pushes him back into the elevator, putting her hand over his mouth…"Shhh."…She turned, waiting until the elevator doors closed; she flips the emergency switch.

"Ziva…I'm sorry."…Tony uttered, extending his arm towards her shoulder.

She quickly spun, kissing him. She took a step back, slowly unbuttoning her vest.

"Okay, I'm confused."

"What are you waiting for?"

Tony shrugged…"Here?"

"Take off your pants."

"Heh. Ziva."

She slaps him on the face…"Take OFF your pants!"

He starts to unbuckle his pants, she watched on smiling.

"Too slow."…She grunted, pushing him hard against the wall, her hands move to the back of his head, forcing it downward, she kisses him.

Tony picks her up, slamming her against the opposite wall. He leans forward, but doesn't kiss her, staring deep into her eyes.

"Tony."…She softly said.

"Yeah?"…He replied, sliding his hands to her face, his lips moving closer and closer, their eyes still locked into place.

"Do you…"

Tony kissed her passionately, her eyes closed; reveling in it.

He pulled away…"Wow."…She gasped.

His fingertips caressed her cheeks softly.

She opened her eyes, smiling, she lets her legs drop. She slides down the wall, looking up at him, grinning…"What are you doing down there?"…He asked.

The sound of a zipper makes Tony look down, then quickly up…"Ohhhh."…He laughed, moving his hands to his face…"Gibbs is gonna kill me."

* * *

Gibbs moved to the elevator, clicking the button, he grunted, moving back into Abby's lab…"Abby, call maintenance, the elevator is on the fritz again."

Abby picked up her phone and clicked a button…"Oh, Gibbs."…She said; Gibbs moved back into her lab.

"What is it, Abs?"

"I found blood on the underneath of Commander Thompson's shoe; it didn't match her or Lt. Commander Finnegan…running it through CODIS now."

"Let me know if you found anything."

"Oh, Gibbs?"…Abby said, as Gibbs turned back towards the door.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"The blood type is AB negative."

"Isn't that pretty rare?"

"Yup!"…Abby exclaimed, smiling big.

"Cut back on the caf-pows, Abby."…Shaking his head.

Abby laughed…"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gibbs let out a small chuckle, moving to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek…"Good job, Abs."

"No, I have to wee-wee."…She grinned.

Gibbs turned, moving out the door as quickly as possible, running his fingers over his brow.

* * *

Gibbs steps out of the staircase, moving towards the bullpen, seeing McGee. He quickly takes out his cell phone; he dials and lifts it to his ear...

"Tony."…Tony answered.

"Where in the hell are you, DiNozzo?"

"In the van, waiting for McGee, Boss."

Gibbs smacks his cell closed on his leg…"What the hell are you doing here, McGee…DiNozzo is waiting for you in the van!"

"Right!"…McGee jumped up, moving to the elevator.

"That one is on the fritz."…Just then, Ziva walks off of it, moving past McGee.

"Boss?"

"Go, go."…Gibbs answered.

Ziva walked past Gibbs, moving behind her desk, sitting down, he turns towards her.

"What?"…She shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

McGee stood in the middle of the apartment…"There's nothing here."

Tony walked in, he breaths in…"Freshly painted."

"I don't smell anything."

"I have a nose like a polar bear."

"Polar bear? Don't you mean bloodhound?"

"Ha! The Jacobson's organ disagrees, McGeek."

"Oh lord, the Discovery Channel?"

"Naw, National Geographic…7-times the sense of smell of the bloodhound, McGee."…Tony breaths in…"Antique white."

"That's BS, Tony. You can't smell a color."

"Heh."…Tony moved to the wall, sniffing it…"An ability I picked up as a kid, McGee."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you didn't eat paint chips when you were a kid?"…Tony said, turning back, looking at McGee.

"Uh, yeah, probably."

Tony moves behind him, he smacks him on the back of the head…"I was kidding, McGee…go get the stuff, all of it and bring that stuff that brings out the blood."

"You don't know what it's called do you?"…McGee smirked.

"Of course, I do."

"Then what is it?"…McGee asked…"You don't know."

"If you don't go and get the equipment and luminol right now, I will put my foot so far up your McAss, you'll be crapping very expensive Italian leather for a week, Probie!"

"Uh, yeah…sorry."…McGee moved to the door…"Every case?"

"Go!"…Tony yelled, McGee hurries out.

Tony lifts his cell phone from his belt, flipping it open, he dials and paces as it rings.

"Officer David."…Ziva spoke, sitting at her desk.

"Just checkin' in, Zee-vah."

"Tony!"…She smiled, playing with her hair, twirling it with her finger…"When are you coming home?"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Heh. I do."

Ziva leaned down, her elbows on the desk…"So."

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

"I've been gone for…"…Tony looks at his watch…"Three and half hours."

"I know, it is…boring here without you."

"Isn't Gibbs there?"

"No, I am alone in the squad room."

"Heh. Oh, really?"

"Yes and Abby is well, busy and Ducky is well..."

"Busy?"

Ziva nodded.

"Don't nod, Ziva…I can't see you."

She chuckles…"Sorry."

"'Tis okay."

"Tony…do you want to go out on like a date?"

"Like dinner? Yeah, we can do that."

"Great, I made reservations already."

"Good thing I said, yeah, huh?"

"Yeah."…She smiled…"How is the case coming along?"

"Swimmingly…are they black?"

"Is what black?"

"Your panties."

"Who says I am wearing panties?"

"Oooh, that's hot."

"They are black."

"I knew it! Heh."

Ziva shook her head…"Goofy."

"Hey, you want to try something?"

"What?"

"You're alone, right?"

Ziva scanned around the bullpen…"Yes, why?"

"Put your cell phone on vibrate."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ziva lifted her cell phone from her pocket and switches it to vibrate…"It is on vibrate, Tony."

Tony grinned…"Good…okay, now, slide it down the front of her pants."

"What?"

"You heard me, slide it down the front of her pants and I'll call you back."

"I do not know about this, Tony."

"Trust me, Ziva…you'll love it."

Ziva gritted her teeth…"Okay."

Tony hangs up as Ziva looked around the bullpen, not seeing anyone, she pulls up on her shirt, then her pants, sliding her cell phone down the front of her pants, placing her shirt back to where it was.

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, her hands moved to the edge of the desk, grabbing a hold of it and waited in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Her cell phone rang, she smiled as the vibration started, her mouth opened slightly, she moaned softly.

"Ziva."…Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen.

She shot up, the cell phone slid down further, she gasped loudly as her right hand moved to her mouth, covering it, followed closely behind by her left hand, she breathed deeply into her hand; she starts to bounce on her toes.

Gibbs looks at her…"Jeez, Ziva…if you have to pee that bad, just go."…He said, moving past her desk, heading for the stairs.

Ziva took a step away from her desk, but stopped, it was too much for her to handle.

Gibbs swings around the corner, making his way up the stairs when the cell phone stopped.

Ziva lowered her hands, panting heavily…"Oh my God."…She gasped, still not being able to take a step. She sat down, taking a huge breath.

The phone goes off again, she makes a high pitch noise that Gibbs hears, he turns as Ziva dropped to her knees and ducks under the desk, one hand back over her mouth, the other digging into her pants, trying to find the phone. She's lying in the fetus position, her whole body shaking.

"Ziva?"…Gibbs asked, looking down at the bullpen, he shrugged, moving into Jenny's office.

* * *

McGee walks back through the door, carrying multiple cases, Tony turns, closing his phone…"Good job, McGee…now cover the windows and gives me the luminol and lets see what we have."

McGee moves to Tony, handing him a bottle, he moves to the windows, pulling down the shades.

Tony starts to spray the luminol all over the walls, floor, ceiling. He moves back to McGee, he squats, opening up a case, he takes out two pairs of oranges safety glasses, tossing a pair to McGee.

"Black light me, McGee."

McGee opens another case, pulling out a long light with a handle. He holds it out to Tony.

Tony takes the light and turns it on, showing neon blue light everywhere, the floor, the walls, the ceiling…"Well, crap. I hope you packed a lunch, McGee…we're gonna be here awhile."

* * *

Ziva leaned over a trash can inside the ladies room, her cell phone was inside, she was taking deep breathes, trying to compose herself.

She moves to the faucet, turning it on, splashing some water onto her face, she looks at her reflection and takes another breath. Her cell phone starts to buzz again, rattling the metal trash can. She jumps back, leaning against the bathroom stall, she lifts her hands to her face and starts to laugh.

After several minutes, she walks out of the bathroom and back to her desk, she sits down, laying her head on her folded arms.

"Umm, excuse me?"…A woman's voice said.

Ziva raised her head, looking at the woman. She stared at the woman coldly, she had never met her before, but knew her quite well…"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Anthony DiNozzo."

Ziva's worst fears were coming true right before her eyes; she lowered her head…"Name?"…She said, already knowing the answer and praying she wouldn't say it.

"Jeanne Benoit."


	8. Love and Life

Ziva stood, she extended her hand outward…"I am his partner, Ziva David."

Jeanne smiles…"Nice to meet you."…She said, shaking her hand.

Ziva stared at her, not saying anything, continuing to shake her hand.

"Is he here?"…Jeanne tried to pull away, but Ziva squeezed her hand tighter.

"Ow."…Jeanne muttered.

Ziva lets go…"Sorry."

"That's okay."…Jeanne said, flexing her hand.

"He is not here."...Ziva spoke.

"When do you expect him back?"

"I am not sure."…Ziva said, lowering her head…"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"…Jeanne replied.

Ziva looked up; her eyes wide open…"Why are you here?"…She asked, in a firm tone.

"It's personal."

"You...you really…"…Ziva started to speak.

"Ziva."…Jenny said; standing on the balcony, Jeanne turned; Jenny's face froze in place…"Miss Benoit?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"I'm the director of NCIS, I am Special Agent DiNozzo's boss."

"Oh…do you know where Tony is?"

"Ziva?"…Jenny asked; she started down the stairs.

"He is not here."

"Yes, but where is he?"

"Norfolk, Director."

"Please call him and tell him to get back, ASAP."

"Gibbs will not like that."…Ziva replied, shaking her head…"And he is not the only one."…She spoke to herself.

"Don't worry about Gibbs; I'll take care of that."…Jenny stood at the small landing on the stairs…"Please, Miss Benoit, come with me, I will show you around."

"Thank you."…Jeanne answered, walking towards the stairs.

* * *

Tony stood at the counter in the sex shop, a dark haired woman stood behind it laughing…"So, Miss Lewis…may I call you Regina?"

"Of course…what's your name?"...She smiled.

"Tony."

"Nice name."

"Thanks, I'm just borrowing it from my dad."

"Any little Tony's?"…She continued to smile.

"Heh. Not yet…I just have a few more questions."

"Sure, go ahead."

"You said; Commander Thompson lived upstairs, correct?"

"Yes."

"Who actually owns the property?"

"I do."

"Oh really? Where do you live?"

"In the back, I have a cot."

"Why don't you live upstairs?"

"I don't need much space…did you want to see where I sleep?"…She started to turn, pointing towards the way.

Tony smiled…"Maybe later…you recently painted?"

"Umm, no."…She said, looking unsure.

Tony slid his hands outward along the counter, he moves his hands on top of hers…"What happened upstairs?"

She looked down at his hands…"What?"

"Using soap, water…even bleach, blood always sticks around."

"I…I…I really don't know anything."

"Do you like to play games, Regina? I do. Lets play a game, okay?"…He smiled…"It's called; tell me the truth or go to jail! Sound like fun to you? Ready. Set. Go."…Regina looked at Tony, he was no longer smiling.

"She moved out about 10 days ago, but I didn't paint it, I swear."

"Why lie about that?"

"Look, I've been having trouble, business sucks, so I've been letting some of the local workers use the place with their johns, for a cut."

"How many hookers we talking?"

"Two or three, maybe four."

"Names?"

"I don't know, I don't pay attention, as long as they pay me, I don't care."

"You didn't notice a paint smell?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe? When?"

"The day before I found her. She was a real piece of work, she used to bring different men home all the time."

Tony shook his head…"Said the woman renting out her place to prostitutes."

"I have to eat, too, ya know?!"

"Anything else you're not telling me, like seeing a giant man holding a bloody machete? Wait, that's right, you don't care as long as you get your cut."

"Hey, screw you!"…She yelled.

"In that cot? I don't think so lady."

* * *

Abby's eyes followed Ziva as she paced behind Abby's computer; she was talking rapidly under her breath in Hebrew.

Abby looked at her caf-pow, she lifts and shakes it…"Nope, that's not it…uh, Ziva, why so hyper?"

Ziva stops, looking at Abby, she raises her hands and tries to speak, but can't, which elevates her frustration even further, she grunts loudly.

"Does this have to do with Tony? He said you were mad at him."

"Kalba!"…Ziva muttered, she starts pacing again.

"Kalba?"…Abby asked.

Ziva stopped…"That bitch!"

"Ooh, a bitch? Tell me about it."…Abby said, looking intrigued.

Ziva sighed loudly…"Tony's…"

"Tony's a bitch?"…Abby asked, now looking confused.

"No!"…Ziva said, getting more frustrated.

"Then who's the bitch?"

"The kalba!"

"What's a kalba?"

"A bitch."

"But who's the bitch?"

Ziva grunted loudly, pulling at her hair.

"Aww, don't do that, I liked your hair today."

Ziva moved her hands to her face, covering it.

"Are you crying?"

"No."…Ziva replied, crying.

Abby makes her way to Ziva, hugging her…"What's wrong?"

"Tony DiNardo; that is what is wrong."

"Then Tony is the bitch."

Ziva sighed…"No, Jeanne."

"That bitch!"…Abby yelled, hugging Ziva tighter, she pulls back…"Who?"

Before Ziva could answer, Abby remembered…"Aww, why are you crying?"

"She wants him back."

"Why do you say that?"

"Believe me, I know."

"Are we talking sex? Do tell."

"Abby."…She groaned deeply.

"I don't know; I've never had sex with me."

Ziva lowered her head…"He is my pizza-devouring sex tornado."…She sniffled.

Abby softly laughed.

"Did I say it wrong?"

"No, it fits him well."…Abby smiled.

"He will go back to her."

"Why do you say that?"

"He does not love me."

"Why do you say that?"…Abby looked around…"Is there an echo in here?"

"He has never said it."

Abby chuckles.

Ziva leans back…"It is not funny, Abby!"

"What did you expect, he's a man…they are all allergic to the words, 'I love you,' it's a common fact."

"That sucks."…Ziva lowers her face into Abby's shoulder.

Abby wraps her arms Ziva, hugging her…"Ziva, how many dates have you actually been on? Give him time."

"I love him so much. It hurts when he is not here and the thought of losing him…kills me."

"Aww, Ziva."…Abby patted her back..."I will say this, he was very depressed today when he thought you were mad at him."

Ziva leaned back..."Really?"

"Yeah, even Bert couldn't cheer him up and you know how much he likes farting."

Ziva laughs..."I was just trying to hide it, from Gibbs, you know?"

Gibbs stood in the doorway holding a caf-pow. He clears his throat, they both turned looking at him.

Ziva wiped her eyes and started towards the door, moving past Gibbs. She lowers her head, Gibbs grabs her arm..."I need to talk to you later."

Ziva nodded, walking out the door.

Gibbs moved towards Abby's computer, it starts to beep.

"I swear, it's like you two are linked to another one, Gibbs."...Abby said, moving back around to her computer, she starts to type, a mug shot of a blonde woman pops up..."Hit in CODIS to a: Andrea Whitlock, 24, convicted of 12 counts of prostitution and possession of a controlled substance."

"Send that info to DiNozzo."

"Will do...and done."

"Already?"

"Yup, sent it to McGee's iPhone."

Gibbs sits the caf-pow next to her keyboard..."Good job, Abs."...He leans in, kissing her on the cheek, he turned to leave.

"You heard everything didn't you, Gibbs?"...Abby asked.

He stopped..."Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think? It's a rule for a reason, Abby."

"It's a stupid rule, Gibbs."

He groaned, turning back..."Abby, it never works out. Never."

"Why, because it didn't work out for you?"

"Well...yeah, Abs."...He said, like it was obvious.

"He's NOT you, Gibbs."

"Who? DiNozzo?"

"Yeah."

"No, he's worse, far worse."

"Stop it, Gibbs!"...She raised her voice..."Who's been divorced three times? You, not, Tony. Who builds a boat in their basement? You, not, Tony. Can't he be happy...or do you want him to be just like you? Miserable and always pushing people away trying not to get hurt again."

"That's not fair, Abby."

"Neither is stopping true love."

* * *

Tony stepped into the room, quickly closing the door. McGee was taking photos of the blood splatter patterns.

Tony glared at it for a moment, then moved to the wall, placing his palm on it, he pulled away…"Two to three days, McGee…that's when the murder took place."

McGee turned…"How do you know that?"

"And it was most likely a prostitute…so, check around, see if there are any missing pros, any similar crimes, etcetera, you know the deal and…"

McGee's iPhone beeps, he takes it out of his pocket..."You're right, Tony...the blood belonged to a prostitute, Andrea Whitlock, AKA Goldilocks."...McGee holds it up, showing Tony.

Tony cocked his head to the side..."Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"…McGee asked, looking back at Tony. Tony's Sig was raised towards the ceiling.

McGee quickly followed suit, pulling his weapon…"What is it?!"…He asked, frantically.

"Shhh."…Tony said, putting his left index finger to his lips. He pulls his flashlight from his belt, pointing it towards the ceiling, moving it along the ceiling until an attic opening came into view…"Federal agents!"…Tony yelled, his Sig trained on the attic door.

The lights pop on, Tony turns his head, McGee was standing next to the light switch; he once again raises his gun to the ceiling.

"McGee, give me a boost."

"What?"

"Down."…Tony pointed downward, under the attic door.

McGee grunted, but moved into position. He knelt, dropping to all fours. Tony stepped onto his back. He groaned as Tony grabbed a latch, pulling it open. The door opens and starts to drop, revealing drop down stairs.

Tony steps off of McGee's back, pulling the stairs down as far as they will go. He turns his hat backwards; taking his flashlight out and starts up the stairs. He darts up through the door quickly, shining his light through the darkness, a beam of light flashes past a creaking board. He stops, moving the beam back, he gasped as the light shined on the body of a curled up little girl.

"McGee!"…Tony yelled…"Call an ambulance!"…He disappears into the attic.

McGee moves up the stairs swiftly, poking his head through the door, he turns seeing Tony holding the little girl…"Oh, God."…McGee uttered, moving his hand over his mouth.

"God damn it; McGee, I said call an ambulance!"…Tony threw his hat at McGee, who ducks, slipping off the stairs, falling to the ground.

"Tim!"…Tony yelled; McGee shook his head, taking out his cell and started to dial as Tony moved down the stairs; the little girl was pale, shivering…"She's dehydrated."...He said, looking at McGee lying on his back..."What the hell are you doing on the ground, McGee?!"

Tony knelt, opening his jacket, wrapping her tiny, fragile body with it. He held her close to his body, she continued to shake rapidly. He moved his fingers to her eyes, lifting her lid; her eyes were rolled back into her head.

Tony rubs her back, trying to get warmth back into her body. McGee stands, holding out an opened bottle of water, his cell phone still to his ear…"Yeah, I need an ambulance..."…McGee spoke.

He takes the water from Tim, moving the bottle to her mouth, slowly dripping water into her mouth.

The girl coughs, spitting out the water, her lips still trembling.

Tony slapped her cheek gently…"Stay with me, stay with me."…He looked at McGee…"Where the hell is that ambulance?!"

"It's coming, Tony."…McGee quickly replied, moving towards the door.

Tony lifts the girl higher…"What's your name? Could you tell me your name?"

His hand moved to behind her head, then down, supporting her neck, the tag in her shirt pops out, revealing the name, "Zoe"

"Your name is Zoe?"…Tony said…"That's a beautiful name, stay with me, Zoe...I'm Tony."…She starts to tilt her head, he slaps her on the cheek again…"Stay with me, Zoe."

She opened her eyes, looking into his, trying to say something, she reaches downward, grabbing at his belt.

"What?"…Tony lowered his ear to her mouth…"Say it again, Zoe."…He pleaded.

"5…4."…She spoke softly; she wraps her arm around his neck and holds onto him tightly.

"Tony, they're here."…Tim yelled; Tony looked up at him…"Up here!"

Paramedics rushed up the stairs, moving into the apartment. A brown haired man knelt in front them, trying to take the girl, but she wouldn't let go of Tony's neck.

"Come on, honey."…A blonde female paramedic said, standing over the other one.

Zoe tightens her grip around Tony's neck.

"Sir, we can't help her if you don't let go."

Tony held up his hands…"She's the one holding on."…Tony looked down... "Let them help you, Zoe."...She refused to let go.

Tony stood…"I'll go with her then."...He said, moving towards the door…"Call it in, McGee."

Tony moved down the stairs, running into Detective Christian, his badge hung around his neck on a chain.

"Another abandoned kid?"…The detective sighed..."I'll give you a police escort."

Zoe started to shake vigorously, Tony nodded, then stepped up into the back of ambulance; the female paramedic followed him in, closing the door behind.

McGee looked down from the top of the stairs as the ambulance rushed off; he raises his cell phone to his ear.

Zoe's gripped remained tight as Tony leaned over the stretcher, trying to lay her down…"Please, let them help you...I can't help you."

She groaned softly, not letting go.

The female paramedic lifted a radio from the side of the wall…" We have a female, approximately four to five years old with severe hypohydration, 5 minutes out."…She placed the radio back, moving next to Tony, she starts to examine Zoe; placing the end of the stethoscope on her back…"Can you breathe for me, honey?"…The woman asked.

Zoe's fingers came apart as her arms fell away from Tony's neck, her head falls back. Tony held tightly onto her; then quickly lays her on stretcher.

The woman moved her fingers to Zoe's neck…"She's doesn't have a pulse."…She grabs an air bladder, placing it over the little girls mouth, she starts squeezing it…"Can you do this?"

Tony nodded as he slowly squeezed the bag. The woman turned, turning on a deliberator.

"You have to use that?"...Tony asked, worried.

She rips over Zoe's shirt…"She's not breathing and she doesn't have a pulse, Sir."…The machine beeped as she lifted the paddles, squirting some lube between them, she rubs them together…"Clear!"…She moved the paddles to the little girl's chest, pressing the buttons, her body jumps.

* * *

Tony sat with his head down…"5…4?"…He repeated over and over to himself.

"Sir?"…A man spoke.

Tony raised his head, looking at a man in white coat, he quickly stood…"She going to be okay, doc?"

"She was severely dehydrated, which made her heart stop, we tried to resuscitate her, but weren't able to. I'm sorry."

Tony moved his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes, shaking his head…"She can't be dead."…His eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we did all we could. She was too far gone."

Tony grabbed at his hair, pulling on it. His hands slid down his body, knocking his badge from his belt, it falls to the floor, making a loud clink when it hits.

He looked down at it; the doctor turned and started to walk away.

Tony closed his eyes, then quickly opened them…"She was reaching for my badge."

The doctor turned…"Sir?"

"5…4."…Tony said; he closed his eyes again…"54."

"Sir, I'm confused, what are you talking about?"

"Who knows of her death?"...Tony asked.

"Just the medical personnel who worked on her."

"Keep it that way."

"Why, Sir?"

"I think she witnessed a murder…maybe her mothers."

"That would be unethical."

Tony grabs the man by his lab coat, shaking him…"Are you kidding me?! How would you feel if someone killed your mom? Wife? Daughter? And someone lets them get away, because it's unethically?!"…Tony yelled, getting in the man's face…"That girl is alive and fighting for her life, do you hear me?"…Tony swallowed hard…"Do you?"

The doctor nodded.

Tony releases the pressure on his finger, letting go of the coat…"Thank you."…He turned, moving determinately down the hall.

* * *

Tony slammed through a door, McGee was right behind him…"I don't think this is a good idea, Tony...maybe we should call Gibbs."

Tony didn't respond; he moved past a uniformed cop at the front desk…"Sir, you can't go back there."

McGee raised his badge…"Federal agents."

Tony moved through a swinging gate, towards the detective's area, Detective Christian was sitting with his back to Tony as he approached.

Tony stopped next to the laughing man, he turned and looked at Tony.

Tony reaches down, grabbing the man's badge around his neck, lifting it upwards, the number "54" was clearly visible on it..."Stand up."

"Excuse me?"

"You're under arrest for murder."

"You're joking, right?"

"One last time, stand up!"

"Screw you!"

Tony grabs the detective's shoulder, the man knocks his hand away.

Tony grabs the back of his head, slamming his face into his desk, breaking his nose, blood was smeared all over his desk..."Add assaulting a federal officer and resisting arrest to the charges, McGee."

Every cop in the room pulled their weapons raising them towards Tony, they all started to yell.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!"…McGee yelled at the top of his lungs, rushing in behind Tony…"PUT THEM DOWN!"

Tony pushes him away from his desk, Christian falls backwards out of his chair…"You have the right to remain silent."…Tony started to speak, the detective started to pull his gun.

Tony's Sig was now aimed at the Christian's head..."Please, pull it, I'm begging you."...Tony said, anger in his voice.

Several cops cocked their guns, re-aiming at Tony.

"I SAID PUT THEM DOWN!"…McGee yelled again.

"What is the meaning of this?!"…An older gray-haired black man in the suit yelled, moving into the room.

Tony's aim remained true at the detective's head…"Who are you?"

"Captain Wheeler…why are you aiming a gun at my detective in my police station?"

"NCIS."…McGee said, showing his badge to the Captain.

"This man killed a woman."...Tony answered.

"Nonsense."…Christian said, spitting up blood.

"I have a witness, a child, she was in the attic...she can identify your badge number."

"He's lying, there is no child!"

"She's the daughter of the prostitute you killed!"

"I didn't kill Andrea Whitlock!"

Tony slowly started to lower his weapon..."I never mentioned her name."

"Wh-what?"...Detective Christian mumbled, the squad room went silent.

"Hooper, take Christian into custody."...Captain Wheeler ordered.

A bald black man walked towards him, putting away his gun, he pulls out a pair of handcuffs.

Christian raises his gun, a shot goes off, a bullet passes through Christian's head.

Tony steps towards McGee, handing him his still smoking weapon..."I'll be in the truck."

McGee puts his hand up, stopping Tony..."You okay?"

"No."...He simply said, sliding past McGee.

"Hey, where's that witness?"...Captain Wheeler asked.

"She's dead."...Tony responded, leaving the area.

* * *

Jeanne walked down the stairs and headed towards the ladies room.

Ziva stood from her desk and started to follow her.

Jeanne pushes open the bathroom door, moving inside.

Ziva pushes on the door as Gibbs grabs her arms and pulls her away from it..."No, Officer David."

"What?"...She replied, being escorted away.

"You know what, Ziva."

"I have to use the ladies room, Gibbs."...She raised her voice.

"NO. Now get back to your desk...that's an order."...He pointed towards the bullpen.

"But...but."...Ziva groaned, reluctantly moving back to her desk, she sits down, sulking.

Gibbs moves to in front of her desk…"Tony was involved in a shooting."

Ziva quickly rose from her chair…"Is he okay?!"

"Yes, he killed a cop."

Ziva cocked her head…"Tony killed a cop? Why?"

"Apparently he killed a prostitute."

"But...Tony is okay, yes?"

Gibbs nodded.

Ziva sat back down…"Gibbs…Tony and I..."…She turned her head staring out the window.

"I know, Ziva. I know."…Gibbs said, interrupting her..."These things never work out, it's the job, the stress...it's just not a good idea."

Ziva lowered her head, covering her face with her hands.

Gibbs squats in front of her desk..."I'm sorry."

* * *

McGee gets into the driver's side of the truck..."They said they'd have a ruling on if it was a clean shooting within 5 days."

"Did you know Zoe means 'life' in Greek?"...Tony asked.

"Nope, sure didn't, Tony."

"Five years old and its over. How is that fair, Tim?"

"You're really taking this hard, Tony. I've never seen you like this."

"Lets go home, McGee."…Tony sighed, laying his head back…"I just want to go home."

"Hey, I did it with Agent Pickles last night…I made some relish for my hotdog."…McGee turned, grinning.

Tony was silent.

"Tony?"…McGee asked, but Tony ignored him…"I steal a joke from you and you don't even slap me?"

"Good for you, McGee."

McGee shrugged. He starts the truck and drives off.

* * *

The elevator dinged, Tony and McGee stepped off into the squad room. McGee walked on ahead as Tony trailed behind slowly, his head down.

"Tony?"…Ziva and Jeanne both said, Ziva was standing behind her desk. Jeanne was standing on the balcony, next to Jenny.

Tony stopped in his tracks..."Jeanne?"...He looked at Jeanne, then to Ziva, who was looking up at Jeanne, his eyes moved back to Jeanne.

"Awkward, much?"...Abby spoke up, standing next to McGee's desk.

Ziva turned to Tony, who was still looking at Jeanne. She lowers her head, grabbing her bag, she quickly moves from behind her desk and walks towards the elevator, just as she's about to pass Tony, he extends his arm, stopping her..."Wait."

"Why?"

"I need you to do three things for me."

"I will not be the other woman, Tony."

"Ziva."...He said, lifting his hand to her cheek..."Please, wait."

Ziva stepped past him, he grabs her arm, stopping her..."I have given you my love, my body, my tears...I have nothing left to give you."...She moved to the elevator, clicking the button.

Tony turned, the elevator doors opened, Ziva stepped inside..."One: Never leave me. Two: Don't make me choose...and three: Love me, because I love you."...Tony said, tears in his eyes.

He turned, looking up at Jeanne, Ziva lifted her hand, stopping the elevator from closing..."Jeanne...I'm sorry."

Jeanne started to move down the stairs..."You said you loved me...were you lying about that, too? I need you!"

"No, it took the love of someone very special to show me what real love is. I thought it was real, it felt real, it was nice being needed by someone, but I don't want to be needed, I want more out of life."

Ziva drops her bag..."I WANT you, Tony!"...She said, standing behind him, tears in her eyes.

Tony spun around, tears were streaming down Ziva's face. He moved to her, picking her up, he quickly kisses her..."I love you, Ziva."...He gushed, both of them crying.

"Awww."...Abby started to say something when she's slapped on the ass, she quickly turns as Gibbs walks by, she grinned.

"Wow, they were together?"...McGee asked.

"Tony, Ziva...my office."...Gibbs barked, moving towards them, Gibbs walks into the elevator and waits inside.

Jeanne just stared at Tony and Ziva embracing, her eyes burning holes through them..."Why?"

Tony turned towards her, Ziva grabbed Tony's hand, interlocking her fingers with his..."You wanted me to choose and I did, Jeanne. My name isn't DiNardo, it's DiNozzo. I chose them over you, Rota and many other things, because in the end, they're the only family I've ever known and cared about. I would die for my family."

Jeanne huffed loudly, she turned and started walking towards the opposite elevator.

"Wait, Jethro...Tony?"...Jenny said, hurrying down the stairs..."Miss Benoit, please wait."

Tony and Ziva stepped into the elevator, they tried to stay next to each other, but Gibbs broke them up, Tony was standing on Gibbs' right side, Ziva to his left.

The elevator doors closed, Gibbs leaned forward, flipping the switch. He quickly slaps both of them on the back of the heads.

"Hey! Don't hit my girlfriend, Boss."

Ziva leaned forward, peeking around Gibbs..."Aww, girlfriend?"...She smiled.

Gibbs groaned..."DiNozzo, what you did at the police station...was stupid, idiotic, suicidal and just plain dumb. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Tony lowered his head..."I can't get her out of my head...I keep thinking, she's only five. Five years old, Boss. What was she doing up there? Why would her mother bring her there? And seeing her mother killed like that? Oh God."...Gibbs stepped back, allowing Ziva to move to him, she hugged him tightly..."Zoe."...He swallowed hard.

"Zoe?"...Ziva asked.

"I'd like to say goodbye...would you go with me?"

"Of course, Tony."

He hugged her tightly, his fingers on the back of her neck, he leaned forward, kissing her forehead..."Thank you."...She tucks her head under his chin, turning her head, laying her right ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Gibbs lifted his hand to the back of Tony's head, patting it softly, he closed his eyes, remembering Kelly.


	9. My Luck Sucks

A week passes…

It was a gloomy and rainy day. Tony stood drenched, looking down at a headstone, wearing a black suit and tie, his black sunglasses sat snuggled against the bridge of his nose. Water ran off his nose like a waterfall.

Ziva walked up behind him, wearing a long black dress and headscarf, holding a black umbrella…"It was very nice of you to buy her a headstone, Tony."

"It was the least I could do, everyone deserves to be remembered."

She hands Tony the umbrella as she presses her body up against him, wrapping her right arm around his back. His eyes remained looking downward, the headstone read: "Zoe Whitlock – Gone But Never Forgotten"

* * *

Gibbs stood across from Director Shepard's desk; her head was down, reading a file, she picks up a pen and signs it.

"I don't have all day, Jenny."…Gibbs grunted.

"I'm breaking up your team."…Jenny calmly spoke.

"Excuse me?"…Gibbs asked, placing his hands on the edge of Jenny's desk.

"I've been undermined by you for the last time; I'm in charge, not you."

"How is breaking up MY team…"

Jenny interrupts…"Exactly, YOUR team…no more. I'm the director, not you. I make the decisions. Mossad has been asking for Ziva back for some time and well, it's time."

"I don't like them together as much as you do, but now is not the time, Jenny."

"Have you not been listening to me, Jethro?"…Jenny stood, taking off her glasses…"I make the decisions, not you."

"Why? Because DiNozzo didn't choose the right girl? Or is it about me and you? You still holding onto the impossible?"

"That's enough, Gibbs!"

"You're right, it is enough, I'm tired of your BS, I'm tired of you putting NCIS agents in danger for your own vendettas…and they are MY agents, don't you remember, you used to be one."…Gibbs turns to leave, but stops…"Oh yeah, good luck telling Ziva she's going home."...Gibbs quickly leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Jenny flopped back into her chair; she lifted her hand to her brow, rubbing it, her phone buzzes… "You have a phone call from a Trent Kort, Director."

Jenny leans forward, clicking a button on her phone…"Thank you, Cynthia."…She picks up the phone, bringing it to her ear.

* * *

Steam escapes above the door as Tony stood under the showerhead. Water beats down upon his head.

The door opens; Ziva steps in behind him. She presses her front against his back; her arms hugged him tightly around the waist…"I hung up your suit."…She said, laying the side of her face against his back, barely moving it back and forth in rhythm as she closed her eyes.

Tony was silent, he raised his head, taking water into his mouth; he lowers it, letting the water fall cascade down his body.

"Tony…"…Ziva muttered.

Tony turns his head…"Hmm?"

"Can we go to your place?"

"Why?"

"Why have we not made love in your bed?"…She questioned him.

"I like your bed and I thought women liked to make love in their own beds?"…He replied…"Plus, I've only been home to change since."

Ziva turns Tony, pushes his back against the wall, the water now pouring over her head, she tilts her head back, the water pushes her hair out of her eyes, she takes another step, their bodies touching once again…"After dinner, we can go to your apartment, yes?"

Tony slowly nodded; she kisses him on the lips. She lowers her head; he presses his lips against her forehead and just held her, his lips remaining in place.

* * *

The rain had come to a halt; a crescent moon visible in the clear eastern sky.

Tony and Ziva pull up to a valet…"Uh, Ziva…this is the place you made the reservations for?"

"Mm-hm."…She opens the car door; a man extends his hand, helping her out of the car. She was wearing a mid-thigh black dress and matching heels.

Tony opened the door, handing the keys to the valet, who hands him a ticket…"You do know this is the most expensive restaurant in D.C., right?"

"And your favorite, yes?"…She smiled…"It is my treat."

"Well, in that case."…He moved around the back of his car as the valet, wearing his black suit. She was standing on the sidewalk, her hand opened. He places his hand in hers as she escorted him inside.

"They have a piano."…Ziva said, smiling…"How romantic."

"You still trying to give me piano lessons?"

"Yes."…She tugged harder…"Come on, I heard from someone very special to me that their breadsticks are to die for."

"Hey, I told you that."

She shook her head…"What am I going to do with you?"…They moved towards a sharply dressed older man with graying hair.

"Do you have reservations?"…The man asked, in a thick Italian accent.

"Two for David, please."…Ziva answered.

The man checked his book…"Ah, yes…right this way."…He grabs two menus and walks towards the center of the room.

"Good?"…The man asked; stopping at a table, placing the menus on the table, he pulls out a chair.

Tony smiled, stepping towards the man…"Giorgio."

"Aww, Antonio, I didn't recognize you…how are you, my boy?!"…The man exclaimed, hugging Tony.

"Is my regular table available?"

"Yes, yes, of course…and would you like me to start the tiramisu?"

Tony nodded.

"Regular table?"...Ziva squinted her eyes..."How often do you come here?"

"That's a trade secret, Ziva."...He smiled as the man escorted them up a spiraling staircase.

Tony placed his hand gently on the lower back of Ziva as she walked up the stairs...she steps off the final step, which opened into a small candlelit room..."Tony?"...Ziva's head swung around, her smile grew.

"A man has to work on his craft, Ziva."

"The usual?"…The man asked.

"Si, per favore…grazie."…Tony answered, talking in Italian.

"Prego."…The man nodded with a smile…" Buon appetite."

Tony moved to the table, pulling out Ziva's chair, she sits down as he pushes the chair forward. He grabs the cloth napkin, snapping it in the air with his wrist, unfolding it, he lays it in Ziva's lap.

Tony moved to his chair, she was smiling as he sat down…"Such a gentleman."

"Heh. Does that mean I'll be getting lucky tonight?"

"Kinda."…She smiled sweetly.

"Kinda?"…He asked.

"Sorta."

Tony cocked his head, giving her a crooked smile…"What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe. Yes, that is what I meant. Maybe."

"I hate maybes."

Tony's eyes opened wide as Ziva grinned…"That's my crotch, Zee-vah."…He uttered.

"That must be my foot then, yes?"…She softly chuckled, her grin widened.

* * *

Tony carried Ziva through the bedroom door, laying her softly on the bed, kissing her. He prompts himself up…"I almost forgot. Ziva, this is my bed...bed, this is Ziva."…He smuggingly said.

"Hi."…Ziva giggled.

Tony leaned back down, kissing her…"And here is his neighbor, Mr. Pillow."

Tony reached for it, but Ziva grabbed his hand, she flips him over onto his back…"Mind if I am on top?"

"Be my guest."…He smirked.

She sat up, his hands moved to her stomach and started upwards; she slaps his hands…"Patience."

He pulls his hands back..."Yes, master…I am merely the grasshoppa."

Ziva cocked her head, looking at his oddly…"Huh?"

"Heh."…Tony leans up, unzipping her dress in the back, he claps his hands and the lights turn out.

"How did you do that?"

"They don't have the clapper in Israel?"

"The what?"

"You know, clap on, clap off."…He sings, clapping his hands, the light turns back on…"Clap on, clap off…the clapper."…He claps his hand again; the light once again goes out.

Ziva laughs…"Does it work with other things?"…She slaps his face, the lights comes on.

"Hey."…He leaned forward, kissing her…"Dirty pool, Zee-vah."

She laughed; Tony moved his hands behind Ziva, pulling up on her dress. The lights go out as a slap is heard.

"That was my ass, Tony."

"Heh. I know."

* * *

A phone rings in a pitch black room, a groan echoes through the room as something falls..."Someone better be dead."...Tony grunted, picking up his phone..."DiNozzo."

"Tony..."…McGee spoke over the phone.

Tony grabs the alarm clock from his nightstand…"McGee, its 4 a.m., I just went to bed, I'm tired, I'm kinda buzzed and I reek of a weird, hinky brew of sex, marinara sauce and tiramisu, what the hell do you want?"

"Dead JAG lawyer, Tony."

"We're not on, McGee...we're on the tip-line next weekend."

"Gibbs needs you."

Tony sat up, turning on the light, Ziva turned over, covering her eyes..."Who is it, Tony?"...She muttered, her eyes rapidly blinking.

"Where is he?"

"His house."

"Then where's the dead JAG lawyer?"

"His house."

Tony swung his legs over the edge of the bed…"Please tell me you just didn't tell me that Gibbs has a dead Naval JAG officer in his house?"

"What?"…Ziva said, sitting up, holding the sheets tight to her body.

"I'm at NCIS, I called Ducky, I'll bring the truck."...McGee spoke.

"Okay, McGee."...Tony slid his hand across his face, trying to wake up.

"He's waiting, Tony."…McGee hangs up.

* * *

Tony hurries out of his apartment running into the back of Ziva, she stumbles forwards almost falling. Tony steps forward, placing his hand on her shoulder…"You okay? Why were you standing in the doorway?"

Ziva slowly turned; looking shocked…"Your car…"

"What about it?"

"It is not there."

"Huh?"…Tony leaned up, looking over her. He side steps her, his Shelby Mustang was gone; he lowers his head…"You have got to be freakin' kidding me!"…He grunted, then sighed deeply..."My luck sucks."

Ziva moved up behind him, rubbing along his spine with her palm…"I will call a cab."


	10. Problems, They Are a Plenty

Tony entered Gibbs' house through the front door, he flips opens his ID, showing his ID, then badge to a Metro police officer, the uniformed man pointed towards the back.

Tony walked through a half filled room, a couch and an end table adorned the clean and non-lived in looking room.

"Where have you been? I called you 45 minutes ago."…McGee called out, standing in the doorway to the basement, a camera hung around his neck.

"Car trouble."…Tony said, stopping in front of McGee.

"Dead battery?"…McGee asked.

"Stolen."

"Again?"...McGee said, with a shocked look on his face.

"Where's Gibbs?"…Tony groaned, not wanting to talk about it.

"In the basement, he's pretty out of it."

"The dead body?"

McGee started to back up as he read from his iPhone..."She's in the bedroom, Ducky's in there now...a Commander..."

Tony slid past McGee, stepping through the doorway..."Coleman?"...Tony said, looking at the deceased body of a dark haired woman, her body covered with a white sheets, her arms and head, the only things exposed. The insides of her wrists and lower arms were bloody, the mattress under them soaked deeply with blood.

McGee nodded..."Commander Faith Coleman, she was stationed at Pearl Harbor for past two years, called back to Falls Church, five weeks ago."

"A shame, Anthony."…Ducky spoke, kneeling next to the bed, he pulled a liver probie out and lowers the sheet..."She's been dead around two hours."...Ducky handed the probe to Palmer, who was standing to the right of him. Palmer takes the probie and starts to clean it.

"Now, lets see."...Ducky said, as he started to examine her wrists more closely.

"Suicide?"…Tony asked, leaning down looking at her wrists…"The cuts were with the veins instead of across them, did you find the weapon?"...Ducky nodded no.

"That's the right way to slice your wrists…if you want to die, that is."…Palmer added.

"There's never a right way to kill yourself, Mr. Palmer."

"Sorry, Doctor."…Palmer said, stepping back.

"Tony, Gibbs has a cut of his head and he won't let the paramedics treat him."...McGee said, standing in the doorway.

Ducky started to stand when Tony's place his hand on his shoulder..."Jimmy, go...I need Ducky."

Ducky turned..."Go ahead, Mr. Palmer."...Palmer walked out, McGee followed him.

"Was she raped?"…Tony asked.

"Just from preliminary examination, it is possible...I can tell you she did in fact have sex, willingly or not, that is the real question."...Tony started to say, when Ducky continued on..."I'll perform a rape kit and tell you more after I've completed the full autopsy."

"Thanks, Ducky."...Tony said, nodding..."Did you know Gibbs was seeing the Commander?"

"In the past or now?"

"Now, Duck."

"No."...Ducky stood, he turned towards where Palmer used to be..."The gurn...ah, yes, he left...umm..."

"I'm going that way, I'll send him back."...Tony said, moving towards the door.

"Thank you, my boy."...Ducky said, he knelt back down..."Ah, Commander Coleman, my dear...he's not Gibbs, but he's quite capable, their methods are different, but they usually gain the same results...usually...the first time I met Anthony, he was..."...Ducky started to tell another story from his past.

Tony walked down the hallway, McGee stood by the basement door.

"Where's Ziva?"...McGee asked, but Tony didn't respond, he slides past Tim and heads down the stairs.

Palmer was standing next to Gibbs, patching up a cut on his head.

"Gibbs."...Tony started to speak, when Gibbs stood.

"Where the hell have you been, DiNozzo?"

"My car got stolen."...Tony responded.

"Again?!"

"Ugh."...Tony groaned..."Almost done, Palmer?"

Gibbs starts to wobble, Palmer grabs his arm and helps him stabalize himself..."Please sit down, Sir."

"Don't sir me, Palmer!"...Gibbs raised his voice.

"Yes, sir...err, Agent Gibbs, Sir."

Gibbs looked back, staring at Palmer.

"Sorry."...Palmer grabbed a bag..."I hear Dr. Mallard calling me."...He rushes off.

"I didn't hear anything."...Gibbs said, squinting his eyes as they followed Palmer up the stairs..."Did you hear anything, Tony?"

Tony stepped in front of his line of sight, placing his hand on Gibbs' face, it was bruised..."What the hell happened, Boss?"

"The hell if I know...I remember being at work, then being woken up by some cop."

"You might have a concussion, Boss."...Tony opened one of Gibbs' eyes..."You remember drinking anything, Gibbs?"...Tony turned, looking up at the door..."McGee!"

McGee started down the stairs..."Yeah?"

"Who called it in?"...Tony asked.

"Someone used the phone to call 911 and left the phone off the hook, we dusted for prints...nothing."

"Collect ever food, beverage, bottle...Gibbs' eyes are bloodshot, I think someone slipped him a roofie."

"On it, Boss...argh...damn it."...McGee responded.

"All sharp instruments, too, McGee."...Tony added.

Tony turned back to Gibbs, a small grin on his face..."Where's your Old Turkey, Boss?"

Gibbs gestured with his head over to the right, a bottle of whiskey was laying on the bench. Tony moved over, snapping on a pair of gloves, he picks it up right below the cap..."How long you and Commander Coleman been seeing each other?"

"What?"

"I knew you were together like two years ago, Boss...but she moved to Hawaii, didn't she?"

"Yeah."...Gibbs tries to get up, he starts to wobble again.

Tony grabs his arm..."Take it easy, Boss."

"Why are you bringing up Commander Coleman, DiNozzo?"

"She's dead."...Tony replied.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm, staring into his eyes..."WHAT?!"

"I thought someone would've told you."...Tony cleared his throat..."I'm sorry, Boss."

Gibbs slowly sat, his head was down..."How did she die?"

"Someone slit her wrists...in your bed."

Gibbs pulled his shirt outwards, showing blood on his chest..."Is this her blood?"

"Your head was bleeding, it's probably yours."

"Do you know that for a fact?!"...Gibbs started to get upset.

"No, but I know you wouldn't hurt a woman ever, Gibbs."

"Tony!"...Ziva yelled, which carried throughout the entire house.

Tony turned and ran up the stairs, seeing Ziva being stopped by the Metro cop, she was now in little brown cargo pants and pink shirt, her black NCIS jacket halfway zipped up, wearing her hat..."She's okay, she's with us."

"She doesn't have an ID, Sir."...The Metro cop spoke.

"I lost it, Tony."...She frowned..."Maybe I left it at your house?"...She raised her eyebrows.

Tony reached into pocket, pulling out her ID..."You gave it to me to hold yesterday, remember?"

Ziva's eyes lit up, smiling at Tony..."Yes! At the restaurant"...She looked at the Metro cop..."See!"...Pointing at Tony.

Tony moves over to her, handing her her ID and badge..."You really need to get a purse."

Ziva smiled..."I may be more feminine around you, but do not push your luck...purses are so..."...McGee stepped out of the kitchen, moving towards them carrying a large box. He sets a box filled with contents from Gibbs fridge on the floor, he leans up, showing off a fanny back around his waist. Ziva pointed towards it..."So McGee!"

"Heh."...Tony turns handing McGee the whiskey bottle.

"What?"...McGee asked, throwing his hands up, looking confused.

"Nothing, McGee...is that all of them?"...Tony asked.

"Yeah."...McGee said, taking the bottle from Tony and placing it in a bag..."Could the Commander have been drugged, too?"

"We will see, Timothy."...Ducky spoke as walked behind Palmer as he pushed the gurney towards the front door.

They step out of the way, letting the gurney pass.

"McGee, grab the rest of the evidence and get it back to Abby."

"What are you two doing?"...McGee asked.

"Gibbsitting."...Tony replied.

* * *

A dark sedan pulls up to a dark street corner, the engine revs. Kort pops out of a shadow and moves to the passenger side, getting inside.

Jenny turned, looking at him.

"You're quite persistant, Director."

"Cut the crap, Kort...we both want the same thing."

"For very different reasons, Director."

"After I'm done with him, you can kill him for all I care."

"Are you condoning murder?"

"He killed..."...Jenny stopped herself.

"Your father?"...Kort quickly replied, he smiled..."About DiNozzo."

"What about him?"

"You're the one who sent all those letters to her, didn't you?"

"What letters?"

Kort reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper..."Dear Jeanne, I miss you so much. I'm dying to see you. Blah, blah, blah. Love, Tony."

"Where did you get those?"

Kort folds the paper back up, he looks at her smirking..."I work for the agency, remember?"...He slides the paper back into his pocket..."Is he going to be trouble? He screwed..."

Jenny interrupts him..."He'll be too busy trying to keep Officer David in country to realize anything."

"That's right, he's screwing his partner now...you know all about that, don't you?"...Kort spoke with a smug look on his face.

"Just keep your end of the bargin and we never have to see each other again."

"Good...so, we pull Miss Benoit to our side, that's the plan?"

"If that is what it takes to get that son of bitch...then yes. How can I contact you?"

"You don't, I'll contact you."...Kort opens the car door, he gets halfway out of the car, but stops..."Oh, about Miss Benoit."...He laughs..."Never mind."...He steps out and disappears into the darkness.

* * *

"I told you I was fine, DiNozzo."...Gibbs groaned, walking away from the hospital's ER entrance, the sun had just started to come up.

"Just making sure, Boss."...Tony said, walking next to Ziva behind Gibbs.

"Where are we headed, Tony?"...Ziva asked, moving to her Mini-Cooper.

"NCIS."...Tony answered as Gibbs slid into the driver's side of his blue truck.

She nodded as Tony moved to Gibbs..."Come on, Boss...move over, just on the safe side."

Gibbs groaned, he reluctantly slides over as Tony climbs into the driver's side.

Tony's cell phone rings as he starts the truck, he flips it open and answers..."Tony."

"Rohypnol, Tony, found it on Gibbs' whiskey bottle...and I'm Running the DNA's from the rape kit."...Abby spoke.

"DNA's? As in plural, Abs?"

"Yup. She has two different sperm samples inside her...one will be from Gibbs, right?"

"God, I hope so."

"Who you talking to, DiNozzo?"...Gibbs asked as he leaned his head off the passenger side window.

"Abby."

Gibbs grabs the phone from Tony..."Abby...what you got?"

"GIBBS!"

"ABBY!"

"GIBBS!"

"ABBY!"...He grunted loudly.

"I love you, Gibbs!"

Gibbs starts to say something, but stops, tossing his cell back to Tony, he quickly lifts his cell back to his ear.

"Is he okay, Tony?"

"He's fine...what did you say to him?"

"I love you."

"That never works for me."...Tony scoffed.

"Promise me you'll take care of him."

"I will, Abby."

"Promise me."

"I promise you, Abby."

"You better!"...Abby hangs up.

* * *

The elevator dings, Tony steps off into autopsy..."Abby said there were two sperm donors? She was raped?"

Ducky turned, looking back..."It seems that way, except she didn't have any severe tearing in her vaginal area, it was very consistant of consensual sex. However, the second donor was inserted moments before death or right after, which leads me to think: rape...and Abby did confirm that Commander Coleman did in fact have rohypnol in her system."

"Or right after?"...Tony repeated, grimacing.

"Yes."...Ducky slowly nodded.

"Anything else or can I go throw up now?"...Tony shuddered.

"I heard about your car."

"Don't remind me, Ducky."

"I know, stolen again, what are the odds?"

Tony groaned.

* * *

"Ziva, a word, please."...Jenny spoke from the balcony, she moved to the top of the stairs, waiting.

Ziva lifted her head, looking up at Jenny, she looked over at McGee, he shrugged.

Ziva stood from her chair and make her way to the stairs and up them..."Yes, director."

"I just got off the phone with your father."

"My aba?"...Ziva said, taking another step towards her looking worried..."Is it my Aunt Nettie?"

"No, no...Mossad wants you back."

Ziva stopped..."Why?"

"What do you mean, why? You work for Mossad, not NCIS."

"But why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You would have to ask them, Ziva."

"What if I do not want to go home?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the first time in my life I am happy...I can not leave now."

"Not my call, Ziva."

Ziva grabs her hand..."You can do nothing?"...Ziva stared at Jenny.

Jenny quickly looks away..."Do not make this harder than it is."

Ziva gripped Jenny's hand harder..."Help me, please."

Jenny turned back..."I can't, okay?!"...She yelled.

Ziva let go of her hand..."But, I-I saved you, Jenny."...Ziva turned, but quickly turned back..."I will find a way to stay with or without your help."

Jenny looked at her..."Maybe Tony can help you?"

"Yes, yes...that is a good idea!"...Ziva rushed down the stairs, she moves behind her desk and sits down and starts to type aggressively.

The elevator dinged, a man steps off..."Delivery for a...Tony DiNozzo."...The man said, reading his paper work.

Ziva stood..."I will take it."...The man steps towards Ziva..."Pay the man, McGee."

"Why me?"

"You have a book published or is it more...I have none."

The man hands Ziva a rectangular box, she signs for it, she starts shaking the box.

"Jeez, you're starting to act like him now."...McGee pulled out his wallet, handing the man a couple bucks.

Ziva continued to shake it, lifting it to her ear..."It could be a ring, yes?"

"A ring?"...McGee looked at her confused..."For what?"

The elevator dinged, Tony stepped off moving towards his desk.

"You owe me two bucks, DiNozzo."

"Why?"...Tony asked, sitting down.

McGee pointed towards Ziva, she was still shaking the box. She smiles and puckers her lips, blowing him a kiss.

Tony stands, pulling money out of his pocket, he looks at McGee..."What did I do?"

Ziva starts to open the box, she frowns..."It is not a ring."

"A ring?"...Tony asked, looking back at McGee.

McGee shrugged as Ziva lifted a round red, white and silver piece of metal from the box.

"Hey, that's the gear shifter from my Mustang."...Tony exclaimed, Ziva sighed..."Who sent that?!"...He moved to her desk as swiftly as he could, picking up the box, looking for a return address.

"I do not know...I am busy...leave me alone."...Ziva scoffed, she tosses it at Tony, he catches it and stares at it.

"It's definitely from my car, it even has that scratch you put on it with your heel, Ziva."...Tony said, pointing to the scratch.

Ziva rolled her eyes and started to type again..."Does anyone know how to defect?"

Tony and McGee both look at her oddly.


	11. A Woman Scorned

Tony paced back and forth between his and Ziva's desk talking to himself..."I bet it was Jim Alford, he's always wanted my Mustang, but why would be send me a piece of it, though?"...He groaned loudly.."That bastard!"

"You would stop!"...Ziva sighed heavily, looking up from her monitor.

"What?"...Tony stopped, looking at her.

"Just stop, please."...She pleaded..."You are giving me a headache."

"It could be a lot of people, Tony."...McGee added.

"McGee, you are not helping!"...Ziva shouted.

"Sorry."...McGee uttered.

"He's right, Ziva...you even said it yourself, a lot of people hate me."

"Calm down, we will catch them, okay?"...Ziva stood, trying to calm him down.

"uh, crap."...Tony groaned.

"You know who took your car?"

"No, JAG is here."...Tony sat back on his desk.

Ziva turned, looking at the elevator, a stout man stood looking around, he sees Tony and starts towards him..."Do you know where I can find the supervising agent working on the Commander Coleman case?"...The man in Navy whites spoke.

"That would be me."...Tony said, stepping out of the bullpen..."Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."...He extended his hand towards the man..."What can I do for JAG, Commander Roberts?"

"We've met before?"...Commander Roberts replied, shaking Tony's hand.

"The Lieutenant Singer murder case."...Tony pulls his hand away.

"Yes, now I remember, wait, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is your boss? The murder suspect?"

"Murder suspect? Whoa, whoa, whoa, Commander, Gibbs was drugged, too."

"I'd like to talk to your director."...He tries to slide by Tony.

"Wait, wait."...Tony steps in front of him..."Didn't Gibbs fight for Rabb when everyone thought he was guilty?"

Commander Roberts stops..."What of it?"

"Give me time to prove he didn't do it...please."...Tony pleaded..."Please, give my Boss the same courtesy that he showed you."

The Commander sighed..."Fine, you have three days, no longer and keep me in the loop."

"Thank you, Commander and I will."

"And I want him in a holding cell until then."

"No problem, he's in a holding cell as we speak."

Commander Roberts moved to the elevator, pressing the button..."Three days, Agent DiNozzo."...He steps in, the elevator doors close.

"You put Gibbs in a holding cell, Tony?"...McGee asked.

"Of course not, Probie."

Tony looked at Ziva, she was staring at her left hand, he tilted his head, leering at her.

* * *

Abby knelt next to Gibbs as he slept on a cot in the ballistics area in her lab. She slid her fingers over his forehead, along the bandage, caressing it ever so softly.

Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator, walking towards Abby's lab..."I'm sorry you thought it was a ring, I-I will buy you one."...Tony stopped, he looked down, standing just outside Abby's lab, realizing what he just stammered.

Ziva turned to him, lifting his head with her fingers..."It is not the ring, Tony."

"Then what is it?"...Tony asked, grabbing her hand, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it.

"My..."...Ziva started to speak.

"Shhh."...Abby said, moving out into the hall..."He's sleeping."

"Who is sleeping?"...Ziva asked, Tony lets go of her hand.

"Gibbs."...Abby replied.

A farting noise comes from inside.

Ziva squints her eyes..."Do all men fart in their sleep?"...She turned looking at Tony.

"That's the best part, Zee-vah, we're asleep. Heh. Although, I have had a few that have woke me up."...He pats his stomach.

"Eww. I can not wait for that, Tony."...She said, sarcasically..."Remind me to buy a cork on the way home."...She chuckled.

Abby rolled her eyes..."He's using Bert as a pillow."

"Been there, done that."...Tony said, sliding past Abby..."If there was t-shirt, I'd have that, too."

"I have a Bert t-shirt, Tony."

"You do?"...Tony replied.

"Yeah, well, kinda, technically, its for Hungry Hungry Hippos, but..."

"What's all that racket?!"...Gibbs yelled, another fart sound blared from the back room.

Abby turns, punching Tony in the arm.

"Ow."...Tony started to rub his arm..."What was that for?"

"You woke up, Gibbs."

"Sorry."...Tony continued to rub his arm, Ziva chuckled.

Abby moved back to her computer as Tony and Ziva moved behind the table. Several knives, saw blades, screw drivers were layed out on the table..."I've checked all of them except one, three had blood of them, all matching Gibbs blood type, his shirt matched his blood type...Commander Coleman was type AB negative."

"Like me!"...Ziva nearly shouted, Abby looked at her..."Sorry, it is rare, though."

"Except one, Abs?"...Tony asked, Abby tilted her head down, looking at a bagged knife.

"I don't want to check, Tony...what if he killed her? I can't believe I just said that! Gibbs couldn't kill anyone! Well, dirtbags, but not a woman, unless she was a dirtbag. What am I going to do, Tony?!"...Abby rambled on, then ran around the table hugging Tony..."Don't make me do it, Tony."

"It is clean."...Ziva declared, holding up a circular white pad.

Abby turned looking at her..."What?"

"Still white, Abby."...She smiled..."No blood."

"Why did you do that?!"...Abby yelled.

Ziva took a step back..."You said you could not check it, so I did. That was wrong, yes?"...She said, gritting her teeth, looking at a now crying Abby.

"Abby, it's okay."...Tony said, hugging her..."Just get me those DNA results, okay?"...Tony leaned his head back, kissing Abby on the forehead..."Remember, I promised."

Abby wiped her nose and moved back to her computer..."I'm sorry, Ziva."...She said, turning to her, quickly hugging her.

For once, Ziva gave in and hugged her back..."I am sorry, too."

Tony cell rang, he quickly answers it..."Go for Tony."

"Uh, Tony...you might want to get up here."...McGee said, looking out the windows in the squad room.

"What is it, McGee?"

"You have to see it to believe it."

"We'll be right up."...Tony snapped his phone closed..."How long on those results, Abs?"

"8-10 hours."

"You have 4."

Abby softly laughed..."Almost, Tony...Gibbs would've said 2."

"Heh. Well, I'm feeling generous."...He smiled..."Ziva."...He gestured with his head towards the door.

Ziva followed Tony out as Abby stood watching, another fart escapes from the back room, making her smile, she turned..."Such a gassy guy today, Bert!"...She exclaimed, moving back to check on Gibbs.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator..."What's so important, McGee? And what's with the fanny pack?"...Tony said, moving towards him, McGee was still standing by the windows, looking outside.

"Gift from Mandy."

Ziva nudged Tony with her hip..."Who is Mandy?"...She whispered.

"Agent Pickles."

"Ahh."...Ziva said..."She is your...girlfriend?"

McGee nervously laughed..."I don't know about that, but she got it for me, because she likes to nature hike and it's perfect when you don't want to carry a huge backyard."...He unzips his fanny pack..."All the essentials: keys, wallet, badge, knife, bottle of water, flint, bandaids, floss, a toothbrush, toothpaste, razor and I can put my Sig in here if I have, too."

"What, no condoms?"...Tony asked.

McGee starts searching through it, then looks up..."Congratulations, Timmy, you're McWhipped."...Tony moved his hand behind McGee's head, but doesn't slap him, he shrugged..."You've suffered enough."

Ziva slaps Tony on the back of the head..."He is not the only one."...Ziva chuckled, moving to her desk.

Tony turned, watching her..."Heh. True, but I know I'm whipped, Zee-vah...big difference."...Tony turned back, slapping McGee on the back of the head, keeping his hand there, he starts messing up his hair.

"Hey, what was that for?"...McGee asked, rubbing his hand over his hair, trying to fix it.

"Why did you call me up here?"

"Look."...McGee said, pointing out the window. Tony slid past McGee seeing four UPS trucks outside parked outside.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?"

"They're unloading packages."

"Uh, yeah, McGee...they're UPS trucks."

"Yeah, but every package is for you, Tony."

Ziva stood from her chair, looking curious..."How many?"

* * *

"234."...McGee blurted out, standing next to the hood of Tony's Mustang.

Tony and Ziva moved next to him. Tony presses the side of his face against the hood..."My car."...Tony sighed deeply.

"More like your boxes."...McGee said, with a smug look on his face.

Ziva slaps McGee on the back of the head..."Be nice, it was a gift from his mother."

McGee rubbed his head..."Sorry, Tony."

Ziva stepped to Tony, placing her hand on his shoulder..."I am sure someone can put it together again, yes?"...He turned, she was smiling.

Tony frowned..."My car."...He started to whine.

The elevator doors dinged, Abby stepped off wearing orange NCIS overalls..."Gibbs would be pissed if he saw that."

"Oh crap."...Tony said, turning towards Abby, looking worried.

"Good thing I grew up next to a junk yard, huh?"...Abby walked towards them, her pigtails bouncing back and forth.

"You can put it back together, Abby?"

"If we had the chassis, maybe."

McGee chuckled as he pushed a button, the garage door started to open, the body of Tony's car slowly started to show itself as the door rose, something was written on the windshield. Tony stepped towards it, it read: "Liar!"

Tony sighed deeply.

McGeek smirks..."You know what they say, Tony...Hell hath no fury like..."

"Finish that line and McDie, Probie."...Tony turned, looking at him angrily.

"Would you like me to kill her? Maim? Cripple?"...Ziva asked, tilting her head, looking at Tony..."Anything?"

"No, no...I deserve this."...Tony rubbed his brow..."Damn it."

Abby moved to Tony..."Don't worry, Tony, If we can put OTTO back together, we can put your Mustang back together, right, McGee?"...Abby said, looking at McGee.

"Whoa, Abby, I have a date tonight."

Abby squinted her eyes..."With who, McGee?!"...She stepped towards him aggressively..."Tony's car needs us, McGee! Gibbs needs us! You running out on your family?!"

"Yeah, my car needs you, McGee...wait, it does, Abby?"...Tony asked.

Abby nodded at Tony..."Okay, lets open all the boxes."

An hour later...

Thousands of car parts layed lined up on plastic sheets on the floor..."Good news and bad news, Tony."

"Do I want to know, Abs?"...He groaned..."I need some good news."

"They left the engine in large pieces, easy to reassemble."

"And the bad news?"

"I'm out of caf-pow."...She frowned.

"Jesus, Abs...you scared the crap out of me."...Tony turned and moved towards the elevator.

"Where are you going, Tony?"...Ziva asked.

"My favorite forensic specialist, slash, mechanic wants caf-pow."

"And chips!"...Abby yelled, smiling huge.

* * *

Much later in the day...

Ziva was sitting on top of Tony's desk, straddling Tony's chair as he sat in it. Tony held a carton of Chinese food under Ziva's chin, he lifts the lo mein wrapped chop sticks to her mouth, dabbing her chin..."Oops."...He smiled, finally sliding the food into her mouth

Ziva chewed and swallowed her food, then licked her lips..."Men always have lousy aim."

"Heh. If that were true, I would've touched it to something else, Zee-vah."...He lifted another bite to Ziva's mouth

The elevator dinged, Gibbs stepped off.

Tony stood quickly, handing the carton to Ziva..."Whoa, ho, ho, ho, Boss."...He moved around his desk as Ziva dropped down, returning to her desk.

"Where's Abby?"

"Why, Gibbs?"

"Her computer has been beeping for like 20 minutes and I can't turn the damn thing off."

"Don't you usually unplug it, Boss?"

Gibbs stared at him..."Shutting up and finding, Abby, Boss."...Tony moved to the stairwell, dashing through the door and down the stairs.

Gibbs stopped in front of her Ziva's desk, he turned, looking at her, she was chewing very slowly, but she stopped as he glared at her. He held his hand out, palm up. She placed the carton in his hand..."Help, DiNozzo...go."

She swallowed hard, she made her way to the elevator and vanished inside. Gibbs moved to his desk, flopping down, he lifts the food to his nose and sniffs, then pulls his head back and drops the carton in the trash.

Jenny stepped out of elevator on the top floor, she walked towards her office, Gibbs groaned loudly, making her stop.

"Long day, Jethro?"

Gibbs raised his head, he shook his head in disgust..."Ya think, Jen?"

* * *

Ziva stepped off the elevator, Tony's car was nearly one piece again..."Wow."...She uttered in shock, looking at her watch, there were 20 or so empty caf-pow cups all over the place.

"I know, but it's not running yet, she still has to work on the engine."...McGee said, covered in grease and grime..."Abby is truly amazing...of course, having 5 people helping you, doesn't hurt."...McGee wiped his hands with a towel..."By the way, Tony owes them all dinner."

Ziva smiled..."I will make sure of that."...She nodded.

She leaned down, looking inside the car..."Where is the steering wheel?"

"The enigma...it's the only part missing from the car."

"Hmm, where is he anyway?"

"Went with Abby to her lab."

"Todah."...Ziva said..."You remind me of my sister Tali."

"I remind you of a girl?"...McGee replied, looking very confused.

"No, no, she was so kind, so smart, so sweet and cute."...She smiled.

"You think I'm cute?"...He said with a smile.

"Of course. I love you, Tim."

"Huh?"

"Oh, no, no, no, not like that."...She laughed..."Like a brother."

"Yeah, me, too."

"You love me like a brother, yes?"...She smirked, turning to leave.

McGee shook his head..."Why Tony? I mean, is there something special about him?"

"He is my soulmate."

"But how do you know?"

She turned, placing her hand on her chest..."That is how."...She lowered her hand..."The marathon sex sessions do not hurt, though."...She chuckled.

* * *

Abby stood over her keyboard..."You're gonna have to type for me, Tony...my hands are all...hinky."...Abby said, looking at her dirty hands.

"Wash them."...Tony said, standing next to her.

"No time!"...She exclaim..."Now."

"Okay, okay."...Abby moved to her left, allowing Tony access to her keyboard.

"Press that key, Tony."...Abby pointed..."No, the one to the right."

Tony lifted his hands, shaking them..."I knew I should've paid more attention in that typing class."

"Didn't you take typing at an all-women's school?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"...She repeated.

"Well, I'm not sure I was ever actually enrolled in that class or if I was obsessed with someone in it."

"I choose obsessed."...She laughed..."She must've been hot, huh?"

"Ohhhhh, yeah, Abs...real hot."...He grinned..."Good times, Abby. Good times."

"Only you, Tony."...She shook her head, smiling..."How's your new obsession going?"

"Who? Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"Not an obsession at all, Abby...I love her."...He lower his head..."I really do."...He started to type again.

"Awww, I'm happy for you."...Abby smiled, then scoffed..."No, your other right, Tony."

"Heh. Sorry."...Gibbs' service record pops up.

"Thank God."...Abby said, letting out a sigh of relief..."Okay, now press those same keys, but instead of clicking the last one, click...oh never mind, hand me those pencils."...Tony stepped aside, he handed her two pencils and she started typing with them.

"Thanks, Abby."...Tony said.

She turned, he was smiling at her..."You're welcome."

He leans over, kissing her on her cheek.

"Having fun, yes?"...Ziva smiled, watching Tony kiss Abby's cheek.

Tony pulled away, looking back at Ziva, "CLASSIFIED" in big red letters popped up on screen..."I hate when that happens."...Tony grunted, looking back at the monitor.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood in the elevator, she moves her hand to Tony's, interlocking her fingers with his..."I need to talk to you about something later, Tony."...She lowered her head, sighing softly.

Tony swung his head around, looking at her..."What's wrong, Ziva?"...He lifted her head with his hand.

"Later."...She said, letting out a smile, moving her free hand to his cheek, rubbing it..."Okay?"

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You did not upset me, Tony."...She leans in, kisses him softly on the lips.

The elevator doors opened, Ziva pulls away and steps out..."Classified, Gibbs."...Tony said, stepping off the elevator into the squad room, moving past a stationary Ziva.

"I know."...Gibbs quickly responded.

Tony stopped..."FBI?"

"No, worse."

"What's worse than the FBI, Boss?"

"Tony."...Ziva said, pointing towards the balcony. Trent Kort was walking towards Director Shepard's office.

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?!"...Tony exclaimed angrily.

"The Frog, what else, DiNozzo."...Gibbs answered.


	12. Heartbroken

**Okay, this probably sucks, I was in the hospital for 3, or was it 4 days, hell, I can't remember, because of, ugh, pneumonia/insomnia/life sucking or all of the above.**

**So, I'm sorry in advance. :(**

* * *

Jenny stands as the door opens into her office, Trent Kort walks in, he calmly closes the door behind him, he turns back towards Jenny with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?!"...Jenny asked, almost in a panic.

"It is going down soon, Director."...He said, sitting down in chair in front of her desk..."Miss Benoit is on board."

"What do you mean...on board?"

Kort smiles..."She's just playing her part, Director...much like you and I."

"This isn't a movie..."...Jenny started to get angry.

Kort flew up from his chair..."No, it's not, Director. If it was, I'd have picked someone else to be your lead...you are far too dangerous for your own good."...Kort turns, moving to the door, he opens it, stepping out, he bumps into Tony, neither of them giving ground.

"Why in the hell are you here?!"...Tony angrily asked, Ziva moved up behind him.

"It is not worth it, Tony."...Ziva grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

Kort laughs in his face..."Agent Duh-Nozzo."...He smirked..."Listen to your Jew whore, boy."

Tony punches Kort in the face, forcing him against the door, he moves his hand to Kort's throat, Tony was breathing heavily, he moves his right hand to his weapon on his right hip, he unclasped his holster and placed his hand on the handle of his Sig.

"TONY!"...Ziva yelled, she moves close to him, her hand move to his, her fingers interlocking with fingers, pulling his hand away from his gun.

"Agent DiNozzo!"...Jenny yelled.

"Do it, Duh-Nozzo."...Kort laughed, blood dripping down his chin..."I dare you."

"Let him go, Tony!"...Jenny yelled.

Ziva moves her free hand to Tony's chest, caressing it softly...she leaned in, her mouth moved to his ear, she started to whisper.

Tony releases Kort's throat. Ziva wraps her arms around his waist and slowly pulls him backwards.

Kort moves his right hand to his throat and rubs up and down it, before tightening his tie..."I knew you didn't have it in you, Agent Duh-Nozzo."...He smirked, he turned walking out of Cynthia's office.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"...Jenny yelled, now standing next to Tony and Ziva.

Tony looked at her for a split second, then leaves.

Jenny attempts to follow him, but Ziva steps in her way..."Ziva, out of my way, that's an order."

"I do not work for you, remember?"...Ziva said, her eyes wide open, not blinking once.

"What?!"...Jenny exclaimed in confusion.

"Nothing."...Ziva replied..."Just giving him time."...She smiled, then stepped to the side, finally letting Jenny pass.

Jenny walked to the railing, but Tony was nowhere to be seen, she turned back, but Ziva was gone.

* * *

Kort walks out the building moving towards Ziva's Mini-Cooper, he swung his head back towards the building. He reaches into his jacket, pulling out a large manila envelope and placing it under the windshield wiper; he softly smirked as he walked away.

* * *

Gibbs stepped off the elevator into autopsy, the doors sliding makes Ducky turn..."You're not supposed to be here."...Ducky spoke..."Mr. Palmer, a sheet, at once."...Palmer stepped to his right, reaching for a sheet.

Gibbs walked toward them, the body of Commander Faith Coleman laid on the table, her chest opened.

"Really, Gibbs...you shouldn't be here."

Gibbs just stared at her, looking lost.

"Let Anthony handle this one, please."...Ducky pleaded.

"Why?"...Gibbs uttered, the elevator doors opened, Tony stepped out quickly, smiling, he makes his way over..."Why, Ducky?"...Gibbs asked.

"Boss, I..."...Tony stopped, he goes silent.

Ducky sighed..."I'm sorry, Jethro."

"Me, too, Duck."...Gibbs spoke, he turned looking at Tony looking worn down..."What is it, Tony?"

"Nothing, Boss...it can wait."

Gibbs stepped towards Tony and slides past him.

"Gibbs, wait..."

"What, DiNozzo? What?! Are you going to tell me: I can't leave NCIS?!"...Gibbs started to turn.

"No, no, Boss, I was gonna ask if you needed a place to stay."

Gibbs lifted his hand to his face..."No, I'm good, Tony."...Gibbs continued onto the elevator, clicking the button.

The doors opened, Abby stepped off, jumping into Gibbs' arms, hugging him tightly..."I go pee and you disappear...don't do that again, Gibbs!"

"I left your lab 20 minutes ago, Abby."

"It was a good pee."...Abby leaned back, letting out a smile..."You ready to go home?"

"You're going home with Abby, Boss?"...Tony surprisingly asked.

"She asked first, DiNozzo."...They moved into the elevator.

"Oh, Abby..."...Tony rushed towards the elevator..."The thing?"

"I'm running it, it'll be done by tomorrow morning."...Abby smiled.

"Okay, Abs."...Tony replied, the doors closed in his face, he leaned his forward against the door, he slams his fist into the door..."Please, be it."

"Be what?"...Palmer asked, standing behind him.

"Nothing, did Ducky find anything new?"

"I don't think so, Tony."

The elevator doors opened..."Tony."

Tony turned, seeing McGee.

"If Ducky finds anything, let me know."

Palmer nodded as Tony stepped towards McGee..."What is it?"

"Ziva wanted to me tell you she was going home."

"Why?"

McGee shrugs..."You need a ride?"

"No, my insurance company delivered my rental a few hours ago."

"Your payments must be outrageous."

Tony takes out his cell phone, dialing..."You have no idea, McGee."

Ziva stepped out the front door of NCIS, she answers her phone..."Yes?"

"Why are you going home?"...Tony asked.

"I must talk to Officer Bashan."

"Mossad? About what?"

"We will talk about it later."...She responded, she stops in front of her car, seeing the envelope.

"Okay, I have to go by my place, so I'll be a little later than usual...oh, I'll bring dinner, how's Chinese sound?"

"Fine."...Ziva replied, she moved to the side of the car, picking up the envelope..."Lo Mein."...She closes her phone.

* * *

Tony walked up to his front door, fumbling his keys. He stops, seeing the door cracked open. He pulls his Sig, standing to the side of the door, he can hear music coming from inside.

He reaches over with his hand, pushing the door open, he turns, pointing his gun at Jeanne, she was sitting on the couch, holding a glass of wine.

"Jesus, Jeanne, I could've shot you!"...He exclaimed, lowering his gun.

She stood, placing the glass on the glass coffee table, making a clinking sound.

Tony looked around, his apartment was different..."Where's my couch? My lazy boy? My TV?"

"I bought you new furniture, don't you like them?"

"Jeanne, no means NO."

"Why, because you said so?"

"Uhhh…yeah."

"Come on, Tony."...She steps towards him..."Remember all the good times we had?"

"Yeah, then you took apart my car...do you remember that?!"...He raised his voice, looking disgusted.

"I gave it back, didn't I?"...She turns, picking up a box from the table, turning back to him, holding it out to him..."Here, this is for you."

"What is it?"

"Your steering wheel."

"Thank you...now get out."...He turned, pointing towards the open door, Tony squinted his eyes, seeing Ziva's Mini-Cooper.

Jeanne stepped to him, kissing him, Tony turned back as Jeanne continued to kiss him.

The sound of car accelerating made Tony turn back, Ziva's car was no longer there, he pushes Jeanne away and runs out the door and into the road, seeing the tail lights of Ziva's car as she sped away..."Ziva?!"...He called out.

Tony lifted his hands to his face, he sighed deeply. He turned back, looking at Jeanne standing in his doorway. He walked towards her, he stops, lifting his hands, shaking them, trying to say something.

"Are you mad?"

"Am I mad? AM I MAD?!"...He starts to yelled, he raised his left hand to his brow, rubbing it, trying to calm himself..."I've never hit a woman before in my life, Jeanne, but if you do not get out of my place, I'm seriously considering it."

"Tony."...She reaches out to him, touching his arm.

Tony pulled away from her aggressively..."GET OUT!"...He yelled at the top of his lung, turning and pointing towards the street.

"But I love you, Tony. You sent me all those letters...didn't you?"

"Letters? What are you talking about?"...He groaned deeply..."Just get out."...Tony lowered his head..."Please leave...please, I'm begging you...do I have to get my freakin' knees?!"...He dropped to his knees and looked up at her, then lowered his head in disgust.

Jeanne moved her hand to his face, sliding her fingers along his jaw to his chin slowly, lifting his head, Tony's eyes were watering; he was shaking…"I'm sorry I hurt you, Jeanne…but it's over."…Tony sighed deeply…"Please."

"Stand up."...She said, as she continued moving her hand upwards, Tony slowly stood, she tilts her head up, kissing him on the cheek.

She walked away.

* * *

Tony slid the key into lock, turning it. The door opens..."Ziva?"...He said, stepping into her apartment.

He reaches out, flipping on the light switch..."Ziva?"...He called out again.

Tony moved into the living room, photos were scattered all over the coffee table. He sat on the edge of the couch, lifting one of the photo; it was of Jeanne and Tony.

He lets go of the photo, it floats down to the table, he takes out his cell, opening it...he dials, a phone rings comes from the bedroom.

Tony quickly rises, rushing towards the bedroom. He opens the door, Ziva's cell phone laid in the middle of the bed, along with her badge and Sig.

He turned, seeing an empty closet, he moved quickly to her dresser, opening a drawer, it was empty..."Damn it."...He exclaimed, he stepped back, sitting on the bed, he raised his hands to his face.

The cell phone continued to ring, he laid back, picking up the cell phone, he sits up, tossing it into the closet, smashing it against the wall.

* * *

Ziva stood inside a small building, her luggage by her feet, her head was down, she raises her head as the sound of a jet's engine roared, she watches as a man runs into the building…"Miss David?"

"Yes?"…She replied.

"Your father sent his private plane for you, it's fueled up and ready to go."…The man picked up her luggage and moved back towards the plane.

Ziva walked out onto a tarmac, her hair was blowing all over the place, she looked back, tears in her eyes, she closed her eyes, sending the tears further down her cheeks, she turned and walked up the stairs. She sits down, looking out the window, she starts to weep loudly.

* * *

Tony slept at Ziva's desk, his head down.

The elevator dinged, Tony awoke, quickly standing, he moved over to the elevator as McGee stepped off..."Oh, it's you."

"Good morning to you, too, Tony."...McGee said, sarcastically, Tony turned and started back towards the bullpen..."Oh, Abby wants to see you."

"I don't care."...Tony sighed, moving behind his desk, sitting down.

McGee cocked his head..."What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

Tony raised his head, glaring at McGee, he lifts the side of his desk, pushing it onto his side, the monitor falls to the floor, breaking, he quickly moves to McGee, grabbing him by his jacket, he turns and slams him against the filing cabinet between his and McGee's desk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's me, Tony!"...McGee pleaded, lifting his hands to his face.

Tony was breathing hard, his teeth grinding, he pushes against McGee's chest, grunting loudly, he lets go of McGee's jacket, stepping back, he moves around his tipped-over desk.

McGee gasps as he tries to catch his breath.

Tony stood in front of the elevator, he keeps smacking the button.

The door opens, Gibbs and Abby stood in his way.

"I'll take the stairs."…Tony groaned deeply, he steps to his right.

"Wait, Tony."…Gibbs said…"You'll want to hear this."

"I don't have time, Gibbs."…Tony said, irately.

"Tell him, Abby."

"It matched."

Tony stopped in his tracks, just as he opened the stairwell door…"What?"…He asked, not turning.

"The two samples matched, Tony."…Abby replied.

Tony turned, moving back to them…"You're positive?"

Abby nodded.

"Permission to get the bastard?"…Tony asked.

"No, I got a better idea…you're gonna apologize to him."…Gibbs answered, moving towards his desk.

"What?"…Tony followed Gibbs into the bullpen.

"Trust me, Tony."…He sits at his desk, picking up his phone…"Nice job on redecorating your work area, DiNozzo…now fix it!"

* * *

The elevator dinged, Trent Kort stepped off into the squad room. He sees Gibbs and starts moving towards him…"Where is he?"

Tony moves up behind Kort, he grabs and slams him against the wall…"What is the meaning of this?!"…Kort demanded.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Commander Faith Coleman."…Tony pressed on the back of Kort's head, grinding his face into the wall.

Kort chuckles…"She saw the photos, didn't she?"

Tony picks Kort up, dropping him to the floor below, he kneels on his back, pulling back his arms, cuffing him.

"You're a dead man."…Kort threatened Tony.

"And you have the right to remain silent, but please don't and by all means, resist."…Tony moved up, his knee was now on the back of Kort's neck.

"I'll be out of here in 10 minutes."…Kort grunted.

"Maybe in a body bag, ass…"

"Special Agent DiNozzo, let him up this instant!"…Jenny yelled, standing on the balcony, she starts down the stairs.

Gibbs looked up…"He killed Commander Coleman."

"What proof do you have?"

"His DNA matched the second sperm sample taken. He drugged, raped and killed her, Jenny."

"I never gave my DNA freely, it was taken illegally."…Kort grunted again, under the weight of Tony.

"How did you acquire the sample from Mr. Kort?"

"Mr. Kort?"…Gibbs replied…"Is he your friend now?"

"Answer the question, Jethro!"…She demanded.

"He bled on me."…Tony responded.

"Excuse me?"…Jenny turned her head, looking at Tony.

"He was bleeding earlier in the day and somehow blood got all over my fist…damnedest thing ever, Ma'am."

"That's enough, Tony…and let that man up."

Kort started to laugh…"I told you, Duh-Nozzo."

Tony just stared at her…"But he killed her."

"And you acquired that DNA sample illegally, Tony."

"Who's side are you on, Jenny?!"…Gibbs said with anger.

"I'm the Director of NCIS; there are rules…now release that man, NOW!"

Tony turns to Gibbs.

"What are you looking at him for; I gave you a direct order…do it or you're suspended, Agent DiNozzo!"…Jenny said, fiercely.

"Let him go, Tony."…Gibbs said, moving towards him.

"I can't let that happen, Boss…what about the JAG investigation?"

"Just do it, DiNozzo."

Tony unlocked his handcuffs, sliding them off. He stood, letting Kort get to his feet. He turned, looking at Tony…"I'll have your badge for this."

"Yeah and people in hell want ice water."

"Did you lose something?"…He rubbed his wrists, letting out a smirk…"Did you hear, she boarded a jet back to Israel early this morning. Tsk, tsk, tsk, too bad for you."…He looked up at Jenny…"I wish to file a complaint."…He turned back towards Tony smiling; Tony reaches back and punches him square in the jaw, dropping him to the floor.

Gibbs grabs Tony, pulling him back; he tosses him into the elevator, joining him.

He flips the emergency switch, he turns back towards a furious Tony…"What in the hell are you thinking?!"

Tony was silent.

"Think!"

"I want to kill the bastard, Gibbs!"

"Why? Because he's a bastard?"

"He ruined my life! Ziva left, Gibbs, she's gone, she's f…she's gone"…Tony buried his face into his hands.

"Then go and get her, Tony."

"Where, Gibbs?! She left her gun, badge and phone at her apartment, she just packed up and left, I went to the airport, three of them, I went to the Israeli Embassy, they wouldn't let me in, I even called Mossad headquarters in Tel Aviv twelve times, hell, I bought a 'Hebrew for Dummies' book!"…He reaches into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out the book as he rambled on and on.

"And you're just gonna give up?"

"No, I'm gonna kill the bastard!"

Gibbs quickly slaps Tony on the back of the head.

Tony glared back at him, the muscles in his face and neck started to flex.

"Think! I taught you better than that, DiNozzo!"

Tony stood there, his teeth grinding hard, his chin quivering, breathing rapidly.

"What is it that you're always saying: 'work smarter, not harder,' it's time for you to show me that, Tony."…Gibbs presses his right index finger to Tony's forehead…"Think, Tony. Think!"

Tony closed his eyes, taking in a huge breath; he exhaled…"I'm empty without her, Gibbs."…Tears start to stream down Tony's face.

Gibbs sighed; moving his hand to Tony's upper arm, squeezing it…"I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony wiped his face with his hand…"We aren't gonna hug now are we, Gibbs?"…Tony snorted.

Gibbs chuckled, but quickly stops…"No."…He lets go of his arm.

"Good, that was getting a little weird, Boss."…Tony swallowed hard …"What do you want me to do?"

"Get some sleep, Tony."

* * *

Tony stepped into Ziva's bedroom, moving to her bed. He lays on the bed softly. He turned his head, laying face down into her pillow, he breaths in deeply.

He sighed deeply…"God, I miss you."


	13. No Mercy

"_Ani mitsta-er_."...Tony repeated to himself many times as he sat on the hood of Ziva's Mini Cooper, wearing earphones, his eyes looking upward into a hard falling rain, his black suit completely soaked.

He lifts his hand to his head, sliding his fingers through his hair, slicking it back.

A loud roar engulfs him, an airplane passes over top of him, he turns his head, looking to the right, watching the plane land.

His jacket pocket vibrates, he digs in, taking out his cell phone, he looks at it, it's from McGee; he pulls out one of his earphones and answers it..."I found her car, McGee."

"A Commander Roberts is looking for you, he's called four times already today."

Tony stands, sliding off the car, he moves to the driver's side door, opening it..."Thanks, Tim."...He closes his phone, putting his earphone back into his ear. He slides into her car, closing the door.

He breathed in deeply, holding it for as long as he could before exhaling. He raises his hand to her sun visor, flipping it down, a set of keys into his palm, he quickly slides the key into the ignition and starts the car.

He leaned over, checking the glove box, but only a manual was inside, she didn't leave a note.

Tony slowly ran his hands along the steering wheel, letting out a sigh, he puts the car into drive and drives off.

"_Ani ohev otach."..._Tony spoke, repeating it several times.

* * *

Tony stepped off an elevator, walking along a hallway until it opens into an opened room with multiple desks and officers around the outside, a blonde woman in a Navy black uniform moved over to him..."Can I help you, Sir?"

"Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS, I'm here to see Commander Roberts."...Tony flashed his badge to the woman.

"He's in his office."...The woman pointed.

"Thanks."...Tony said, he slides past her, moving his way over to his office, he knocks on his open door.

Roberts looked up..."Agent DiNozzo, please sit."

Tony sat down..."What did you want to see me about?"

"I can't give you anymore time, the Admiral wants answers, I'm afraid we're going to have to charge Special Agent Gibbs..."

"We know who the killer is, Commander."...Tony spoke up.

"You do?"

"Yes, but he can't to him, he's CIA...and we matched his DNA to the sample in question."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Illegal acquisition of a DNA sample."

"How did you do that?"

"I punched the bastard."

"Yep, that's illegally obtained, alright."

"Yeah, tell me about it."...Tony slouched back in his chair.

"I may be able to help, what's the name of this man?"

"Trent Kort."

Commander Roberts stands..."Let me makes some calls and I'll get back to you."

Tony stood from his chair, pulling out a card from his pocket..."Contact me on my cell...I might be suspended."

"Might be?"

"Haven't been back to work yet and well, I punched him, remember? Well...twice."

"Twice?"

"I know, I should've shot him."...Tony said, he stands and moves out the door..."Thanks, Commander."

* * *

Tony stepped out of building and his cell rang, he answers it..."DiNozzo."

"Call this number, 1-207-555-2456."...Commander Roberts spoke.

"That was fast."

Commander Roberts hangs up.

Tony looks at his phone, he tilted his head, seeing it was disconnected, he hangs up and dials the number the Commander gave him, it starts to ring..."207? Where the hell is that?"

The call connects..."Hello?"...Tony spoke.

"Trent Kort."...A man's voice spoke.

"You hate him, too?"

"Can your phone receive videos?"

"Yes."...Tony replied, the line disconnects.

"Nice talking to you, too, buddy."

Tony closed his phone, it immediately starts to beep.

He opens it, it starts to play:

_(A dark sedan pulls up to a dark street corner, the engine revs. Kort pops out of a shadow and moves to the passenger side, getting inside._

_Jenny turned, looking at him._

_"You're quite persistent, Director."_

_"Cut the crap, Kort...we both want the same thing."_

_"For very different reasons, Director."_

_"After I'm done with him, you can kill him for all I care."_

_"Are you condoning murder?"_

_"He killed..."...Jenny stopped herself._

_"Your father?"...Kort quickly replied, he smiled..."About DiNozzo."_

_"What about him?"_

_"You're the one who sent all those letters to her, didn't you?"_

_"What letters?"_

_Kort reaches into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper..."Dear Jeanne, I miss you so much. I'm dying to see you. Blah, blah, blah. Love, Tony."_

_"Where did you get those?"_

_Kort folds the paper back up, he looks at her smirking..."I work for the agency, remember?"...He slides the paper back into his pocket..."Is he going to be trouble? He screwed..."_

_Jenny interrupts him..."He'll be too busy trying to keep Officer David in country to realize anything."_

_"That's right, he's screwing his partner now...you know all about that, don't you?"...Kort spoke with a smug look on his face._

_"Just keep your end of the bargain and we never have to see each other again."_

_"Good...so, we pull Miss Benoit to our side, that's the plan?"_

_"If that is what it takes to get that son of bitch...then yes. How can I contact you?"_

_"You don't, I'll contact you."...Kort opens the car door, he gets halfway out of the car, but stops..."Oh, about Miss Benoit."...He laughs..."Never mind."...He steps out and disappears into the darkness.)_

Tony simply closes his phone and walks to Ziva's car and gets inside.

* * *

The elevator dings, Tony steps off into the squad room, expressionless, he turns and moves along the windows without hesitation.

"Tony?"...Gibbs stood, watching Tony jog up the stairs..."DiNozzo!"

Tony turned his head, but didn't stop or say anything, he continued up the stairs. Gibbs hurried towards the stairs as Tony moved into Cynthia office and through the door into Jenny's office before she can say anything.

Jenny was sitting, talking on the phone, he moves to her, grabbing the phone, slamming it down. She looked up at him..."Agent."

"Shut up, I speak, you listen...or would you rather watch?"...Tony glared at her, his eyes never blinking.

"What are you talking about?!"...Jenny rose from her chair..."Give me your badge and weapon, you're suspended."

"You want my weapon? How bad do you want it, Jenny?!"...Tony unclasped his Sig and started to pull it.

"Tony!"...Gibbs yelled, moving into the room..."Don't do it."

"She wants my weapon, Boss...I have to give it to her."

"Control your agent, Agent Gibbs."

"Wait, when they do something bad, they're my agents again?"

"You know what I mean, Jethro!"

"Why, Jenny? Why'd you do it? Did you have Commander Coleman killed, too?"

"Excuse me?! Are you accusing me of murder?!"...She yelled, furiously.

"I accuse you of being a bitch."...Tony replied.

"How dare you!"

"How dare you, Ma'am!"...Tony said, moving behind her desk.

"Agent Gibbs, place him under arrest!"

"For what?"

Jenny reaches for her phone, Tony grabs the phone from her, yanking it and the cord out of the wall, he tosses it across the room..."Now sit, before I make you."

"I'm the Director of NCIS, treat me with some respect!"

Tony puts his hands on her shoulder, slamming her into her chair. Tony pulls out his cell phone and opens it, he presses the button, starting the video clip.

Jenny turned looking at it, but quickly looked away. He grabs her by the back of the hair, turning her head back towards it..."Watch!"

Jenny lowered her head, Tony pulled back on her hair..."I said watch it!"...Gibbs moved behind Tony, watching the video over his shoulder.

"I nearly died for you Jenny! I lied to Gibbs for you and you talk about wanting respect?! You then send Ziva away, you did! You! A-and you bring Jeanne back into my life and for what, just to get back at some guy that you don't even know actually had anything to do with your father's death?! Go to hell you crazy ass bitch."...Tony turned, letting go of her hair, handing the phone to Gibbs as he left the room.

Gibbs closed Tony's phone..."Why, Jenny?"

Jenny turned looking at Gibbs, tears in her eyes..."I'm dying, Jethro."

Tony's cell phone started to beep again.

* * *

Jeanne sat in the hospital cafeteria staring at her empty coffee cup, wearing pink scrubs, a stethoscope around her neck.

"May I join you, Jeanne? Maybe I call you Jeanne?"...Jeanne looked up, seeing Trent Kort.

"Do I know you?"...She asked.

"They gave you back your job, I see."...Kort sat down..."No, but I knew your father."

"How so?"

"I also know your Tony DiNardo."

"That's not his name."

"I know."

"What do you want, I have to get back to my patients."

"You know what I want, Miss Benoit."

"Sir, I have no idea who or what you are."

Kort rubbed his scruffy beard gently..."Where's the key?"

"What key?"

"Miss Benoit...Jeanne, I will skin you alive and nail your skin to the wall."...He reaches across the table, grabbing her wrist..."Where is the KEY?"...He gritted his teeth, squeezing her wrist tightly, pulling her towards him.

"Let go of me! Help!"

"Doctor, are you alright?"...A woman behind the counter asked.

Kort stands, pulling out his ID..."I work for the CIA, this woman is a suspect in an ongoing investigation."

"CIA?"...Jeanne asked, looking confused..."Suspect?"

Kort grabs her arm, pulling her out of her seat.

"How do you know my father again?"

"I killed him."...He confessed.

"Why?!"

"Why else? Money!"

"B-but, you're supposed to be one of the good guys."

Kort shook his head, letting out a smile..."The bad thing about being good is that the pay is dick."

Kort's cell phone starts to ring, he pulls it from his pocket, opening it up, he shook his head looking at who it was from..."You don't give up, Duh-Nozzo."...He softly chuckled.

A tape recorder turns on...""How do you know my father again?" I killed him."...A tape recorder turns off.

Kort lowered his phone, he looks at Jeanne oddly, he grabs the front of her shirt and lifts it up, she was wearing a wire.

Tony stepped into the entrance of the cafeteria..."It's over, Kort."...Tony trained his Sig on Kort's chest.

"It's not over, it hasn't even started yet."...Kort grabbed Jeanne, pulling her in front of him, using her as a human shield.

Kort raises his gun, firing a round into Tony's chest, dropping him to the ground.

"TONY!"...Jeanne yelled, Kort grabbed her by the back of the hair, slamming her face first into the table..."WHERE'S THE KEY?!"

A whistle makes Kort look back towards Tony, he was now kneeling, he squeezes the trigger shooting Kort in the knee, he lefts go of Jeanne, he falls backwards, catching himself on a chair, he raises his gun.

Tony fires again, striking Kort in the right shoulder making him drops his weapon, he falls back, sitting down in the chair. He lifts his head, looking at Tony, the muzzle of his gun still smoking..."I've tried to kill you twice now, who do you think you are? God?"...Kort moved his left hand to his right shoulder holding it.

"No. God would have mercy."...Tony lifts his Sig to Kort's forehead, pulling the trigger, the bullet passes through Kort's head, blood started to gush out the back of his head. Tony turned, looking at Jeanne..."You okay?"

She nodded..."Yeah...are you? You were shot!"...She exclaimed, moving towards him.

Tony held out his hand to her, palm out..."I'm fine."...Gibbs and McGee rushed into the room as Tony started to undo his shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest, he unfastens it and takes it off, revealing a bruise near the middle of his chest. He hands the vest, tape recorder and his Sig to Gibbs.

"Who was that phone call from, Tony, the one that warned you?"...Gibbs asked.

"No idea. CW is all it said, Boss."...Tony grunted as he started to put his shirt back on..."Am I actually suspended?"

"Probably."

"Good, I need a vacation."...Tony said, moving towards the door, he walks up to a janitor, he reaches into his pocket, taking out a 10 dollar bill, handing it to the man..."Sorry about the mess."...Tony slowly walked down the hall, turning a corner and disappearing.

* * *

Jeanne walked up to a counter wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, a nationals hat and dark sunglasses..."May I help you, Ma'am?"...A dark haired woman wearing black rimmed glasses asked.

"Yes, I need to look inside a safety deposit box."

"Do you have the key?"

Jeanne smiled, she reaches down the front of her shirt, pulling out a key on a necklace, she takes off the necklace, handing it to the woman.

The woman looks at it..."Right this way, Ma'am."...The woman opens up door, allowing Jeanne to pass through, they walk into the back, she moves to a large box, insert Jeanne's key, then another, she turns both keys at the same time, unlocking the box..."The drawer slides out and whole along the ground, if you need assistant, just ask."

"Thank you."

The woman walks away as Jeanne pulls out the box, allowing it to slide along its tracks...she pulls up on the lid, looking inside, she quickly closes it. She brings her hand to her mouth, covering it, trying not to scream.

She lowers her hand back to the box, lifting the lid, a golden tint covered the front of her white t-shirt.

* * *

Jenny sat in her home office, her Sig was laying in front of her on her desk on top of a piece of paper. She reaches forward, opening up a bottle of bourbon, pouring herself a glass.

She downs the whiskey and sets the glass down, she picks up her Sig, revealing the piece of paper to be her resignation as NCIS Director.

She places the muzzle of her Sig against her temple and presses hard, she closes her eyes and slowly starts to squeeze the trigger, the gun clicks, she lets out a gasp.

"You're better than that, Jenny."

Jenny drops her gun onto her desk, looking towards the door, Gibbs stepped inside..."What are you doing here, Jethro?"...Tears started to flow down Jenny's face.

"Saving your life, so you can die with dignity. You're not your father."


	14. Shalom

Gibbs sat sleeping in Jenny's den, his head laying back and to the left.

A droplet of water hits him in the forehead, he shook his head, then another, then another. He awoke, stretching, moving his neck in a circle, it cracks as he lets out a groan.

Another drop hits his cheek, he looks upward, the ceiling was showing signs of water damage, water drips onto to his nose.

He quickly rose from his chair, moving out of the den and up the stairs, he entered the bathroom, the visibility hampered by steam, he stepped inside, his boots make contact with water on the ground.

He looked down, seeing his feet splash through the water, patches of soap suds covered parts the floor. He quickly moved over to the tub, it was overflowing, he quickly turns off the faucet, the top of the water was covered with bubbles.

Gibbs thrusted his hand into the water, it was scalding hot, he pulled up, his fist held the red hair of Jenny, he reaches both hands into the water, splashing water everywhere as he yanked Jenny out of the tub, her skin was sickening red, he moved his hands to her face, opening her mouth as he started to before CPR, but it was no use, she was gone.

Gibbs sat back against the tub, breathing heavily, he lowers his hand to the ground, hitting something, he looked down, picking up a empty medicine bottle.

He moved his hand to his head, rubbing his brow..."Damn it, Jenny."...He sighed deeply.

The steam started to dissipate, showing a while envelope taped to the mirror with the name: 'Jethro' written in cursive."

* * *

Ziva laid on a bed crying, an older woman with graying hair sat down next to her..."It's been three weeks, Ziva, there is nothing I can do to help you?"

Ziva didn't respond, she turned her head downward and continued to cry into her pillow.

"Ziva...up, I will make you your favorite meal, Kugel! It will cheer you up, yes?"...The older woman smiled.

"Aunt Nettie, please!"...Ziva sniffled..."I need..."

"To get off your butt, _yaldah_...up, up, up!"...Aunt Nettie moved her hand to Ziva's butt, smacking it numerous times.

"_Dodah_!"...Ziva exclaimed, getting off the bed, she grunted loudly..."I...I am, I...I'm ANGRY."...She closed her eyes, tears started to flow freely... "Heartbroken."...She swallowed hard, wiping her face..."So confused...and, and I am _b-b-beherayon_."...She sighed, her voice started to crack, she sits down on the edge of the bed, lowering her head, she started to sob loudly..."I miss him..."

Aunt Nettie just looked at her, she lifted her hand to Ziva's face, raising her chin, she slid her fingers upwards, caressing her cheek, he leaned down pressing her lips against her forehead.

A knock on the door makes Nettie pull away from Ziva, turning her body, she moves out of the room as Ziva lays back down, bringing her knees to her chest, hugging her knees tightly.

Nettie moves to the door, looking through the peep hole, seeing the back of a man's head..."_Ken_?"...She asked.

Tony turned around, he had full facial hair..."Uh, yes, right? Of course it is, uh..._ata medaber Anglit_?"...He gritted his teeth.

"Yes."

"Uh, good...umm, are you Aunt Nettie? Uh, I mean, uh, well, crap...think DiNozzo! Umm, I'm actually looking for a Ziva David."

Nettie opens the door..."You are DiNozzo?"

"Uh, _ken_?"

She grabs his arm, pulling him into the apartment..."Come with me."

"Ma'am?"

She stops in the middle of the living room..."Stay."...She lets go of his arm.

"What am I...a dog?"...He sets down his backpack.

Nettie turned a corner, walking down a long hallway, stepping into the bedroom..."A man is here. Up, Ziva."

Ziva didn't move.

"_Dahuf!"..._Nettie raised her voice.

Ziva sat up, swinging her legs over the edge sluggishly..."I want to be left alone and why would I want to talk to this...man?"

Nettie straightens Ziva shirt..."No, no, all wrong."

"What?"

Nettie moves to the closet, opening the door, she pulls on a chain, turning on a light...she grabs a blue dress, turning back, holding it up under Ziva's chin..."Here, put on."

Ziva sighed..."I do not feel like it..._bevakasha._"...She looked at her, on the verge of crying once again.

Nettie layed the dress on the bed, she moved her hands to Ziva's face, cupping her cheeks with the palms of her hands..."Put it on, Ziva."...She smiled.

Nettie stepped out of the room, moving back down the hallway, she reached the living room..."Uh, so do you know a Ziva David?"...Nettie didn't stop, she moved right through it into her kitchen..."Uh, okay...I guess I'll just let myself out then, thanks...uh, toda, even."...Tony turned to leave.

"Aunt Nettie, I will not put on this dress, it is old and it smells like malt balls."

"Moth, Zee-vah, not malt."...Tony spoke up.

Ziva stopped in her tracks, she turned her head, seeing Tony, she drops the dress in front of her.

"Shalom, Ziva."...He smiled at her, he steps towards her, picking up the dress.

She closed her eyes for a moment, quickly reopening them, he was still there.

"Here."...He said, handing it to her, but she doesn't take it.

"What are you doing here?"

"You, Ziva."...Tony sets the dress down on a chair..."You're a hard woman to find, you know that? I mean, who would've thought: 122 Nettie's living in Tel Aviv? I've been searching for you for 20 days, 18 hours and 43..."...Tony looked at his watch..."Make that 46 minutes. Oh, Mossad really, really doesn't like me and I met your dad, you were right about him, he does hate me, a LOT, in fact...but he does have a nice beard. Heh."

"Tony..."...Ziva started to speak.

"Wait, let me finish, please."...He cleared his throat..."I love you more than anything in this world and only you can stop me from believing that, so tell me now and I'm gone, I'll never bother you again, but _bevakasha..._please_, _let me say my peace. She-who-must-never-be-spoken-of is the past, I swear on my mother's grave, Ziva, you are my present and God willing, my future, my everything...I've been so lost without you."

"Tony..."

"Please, I just wanted to say; give me another change, I won't fail you...what do I need to do?"

"Shut up."...She started to cry.

Tony went silent, he sighed, he started to turn.

"You had me at shalom."

Tony cocked his head, he looked back as Ziva wiped the tears from her face..."But my first word to you was Moth."

"I was still pissed, Tony."...She sniffled, holding out her arms, she laughed, letting out a snort..."That movie, yes?"

Tony moved to her quickly, lifting her into the air, kissing her. He pulled away, smiling at her, he lifted his hand to her face, brushing away her tears..."_Ani ohev otach."_

She smiled back, kissing him repeatedly. He stepped forward, sitting her on a table next to a wall.

"_lo, lo, lo, lo_...not in my house."...Nettie said, watching them from the doorway to the kitchen.

Tony turned..."So, you are THE Aunt Nettie?"

Nettie nodded.

Tony took a step back, grabbing his bag, he quickly unzips it, pulling out some lilies..."I'm so, so sorry about talking to you like that. Here, for you."...He held the flowers out to Nettie.

She turned looking at Ziva..."He was the one who yelled on the phone, yes?"

Ziva nodded.

Nettie turns back to Tony and smiles.

Tony squinted at her, looking a bit confused.

"You are Italian, yes?"

Tony nodded..."Yes, Ma'am."

"Do not call me, ma'am...he is cute, Ziva, I give you permission, but he must shave, yes?"

Ziva was now looking at her confused.

"Heh. At least I know where you got the 'yes's' from, Zee-vah."

Ziva looked at Tony, he was smiling..."What?"

Tony shook his head..."I have a gift for you, too."

"A gift?"

Tony reaches into his pocket, pulling his clenched fist out. He knelt to one knee, extending his arm, he turned over his hand, so it was palm up..."Ziva..."

Ziva moved her hands to her face, covering her mouth, she started to cry again.

He opened his hand..."Will you..."

"Yes!"...She exclaimed, tearfully, she lowered her hands long enough to say it, then moved them back.

"That."...Nettie said, moving back into her kitchen.

Tony and Ziva both looked at Nettie, Ziva's head slowly swung back to Tony's hand, staring at the ring in his hand..."Yes, Tony. Yes."...She extended her hand to him as he slid on the ring, then kissed it.

She raised the ring, looking at it..."How could you afford this?"

"I sold my car."

"You what?"

"It's just a car, Ziva, somethings are more important"...Tony stood..."I also bought a house."

"A house?"...Ziva lowered her head...

"Yup, my transformation to Gibbs is complete, I even have a basement and everything. Don't worry, though, I don't do boats...yet."

"How many bedrooms?"...Ziva asked.

"Three, why?"

Ziva moved to him, raises her head, kissing him on the lips..."Good, we will need the room."

"Huh?"

Ziva kissed him again and walked towards the kitchen..."Come."

"Jerry Maguire, Zee-vah."

She stopped..."Hmm?"

"Heh. Nothing, I wouldn't be me if I didn't reference a movie."...Tony grinned, moving up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled..."Not too hard now."

* * *

Gibbs stood sanding along the rib of newly started boat, he stops, moving over to his workbench, he grabs a bottle of Wild Turkey, pouring some into a NIS cup, he lifts it, taking a drink.

He slams it down, shattering it, he turned his hand over, it was bleeding, he lifts a shop rag, pressing it against his palm, he leaned back against the workbench, he looked straight ahead, the envelope from Jenny was stuck to a dart board.

Gibbs moves around the boat, raising his hand, pulling the dart out, freeing envelope, he stepped back to the workbench. He throws the dart as hard as he can throw it, driving the dart into the board to it's hilt.

He looked down at the envelope in his hand, he lifted it to his other hand as he started to open it.

He pulls out the folded letter, opening it.

_"My dearest Jethro,_

_I've been trying to write this letter for ten years now, but never had the courage to do it. _

_I guess it's too late now._

_Seeing you with other women infuriated me. I tried to stay strong, but remembering Paris only made it worse. The thought of you in my arms, but not being able to hurt me worse than the tumor in my head._

_It was I, not Trent Kort who killed Commander Coleman, my jealousy got the best of me. Eventhough, I didn't wield the knife, it doesn't mean I wasn't responsible. I'm so sorry._

_I know you hate me and you have every reason to, but know this, I did love you and I always will, even in death._

_Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Jenny"_

Gibbs sighed deeply, folded the letter back up, sliding it back into envelope. He held it against his chest, getting blood all over the outside of the envelope.


	15. Tali Zoe DiNozzo

Tony walked up a flight of stairs, taking a right at the top, he stepped into a doorway, Ziva was slowly swaying in a rocking chair, breastfeeding a baby.

"How are my two favorite girls?"...Tony asked, moving in front of them, he squatted, running his fingertips over the tiny head of his daughter.

"We are fine."...Ziva smiled.

"Heh. She has my appetite, I see."...He helped cradle her head with his hand.

"Do you want to burp her?"...Ziva pulls the baby away from her chest, handing her to Tony.

Tony carefully took her into his arms and started to rock her, gently tapping at her back..."Am I doing this right?"

Ziva smiled..."Yes."

The tiny girl burped, Ziva laughed..."Another thing she has in common with her daddy, yes?"

"Heh."...Tony held the little girl up, looking up at her..."You're such a good girl, yes you are! A very, very good girl!"...He moved her down, giving her a kiss on the lips, he started making baby noises..."Tali Zoe DiNozzo is getting so big! Yes, she is!"...He opened his mouth wide..."Yes she is!"

"I would not do that, Tony."

Tony looked at Ziva..."Do what?"

He looked back just as the baby threw up into Tony's mouth, he coughed, spitting it out..."Okay, that was just a little...gross."

Ziva chuckled, taking the baby from Tony..."Lets get you cleaned up."

"Thanks."

"Not you, the baby."

Tony cocked his head, looking at Ziva as she stood and stepped towards the door..."Hey."

Ziva turned, looking down at Tony, breast milk was covering his upper lip..."Got boobie milk?"...He grinned.

Ziva shook her head as Tali giggled.

"See, she thinks I'm funny!"...Tony smiled.

"She also thinks my nipples are the greatest things since diced bread."...Ziva stepped out of the room.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Heh. She's definitely MY daughter."...He grinned, from ear to ear..."Heh."...He stood quickly, rushing after them..."Sliced, but diced, Zee-vah!"


End file.
